The Story Behind Soleanna
by SuperCartoonyGal
Summary: Based off Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Read along as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver go through different scenarios in Soleanna.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I thought I'd do something a little different. These stories are connected to my Sonic Adventures series, and they're the really big adventures. They're based on most of the 3D games, and I'll only be doing the ones based on Sonic Adventure through Sonic Generations. The characters will also be different ages, depending on which story I'm doing. To start this off, we are doing Sonic the Hedgehog (2006); and to be honest, I'm really excited for this one, as it's one of the worst games in the franchise. Now let's go on to the story!**

* * *

Tuesday, November 11; 11:30 a.m

(200 years in the future)

In the dark allies of Crisis City, a grayish black hedgehog digs around the dumpster. Meet Mephiles: green eyes, light gray highlights in his quills, no mouth for some strange reason, and has one dream.

That dream? To reunite with the Flames of Disaster, Iblis, so that the two of them will form into the Soleanna Sun God, Solaris. They have been separated from each other for over 200 years, and it's been making Mephiles crazy.

Iblis has already taken form, so it's too late for them to form. Plus, Iblis has been released the wrong way. From Soleanna news, Iblis was inside a princess from two centuries back. She had died from a crash, causing Iblis to be released. Mephiles doesn't know how Iblis is released the other way, but he will soon.

And by soon, we mean right now. He grabs ahold of a purple psychic orb, and wonders if this thing is useful. He then decides to try it out.

"Alright," the hedgehog begins to say, "Show me... What is the proper way for Iblis to get released?"

The orb shows the princess and a young blue hedgehog laying on the grass, watching the clouds. It then shows the princess at a younger age, unconscious, being told by her dad not to cry, or Iblis will be released.

"Yes..." says Mephiles maniacally, then starts laughing in an evil way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown Crisis City...

Crisis City is a very apocalyptic place: everything's in flames, crumbling buildings everywhere, you name it. Levitating through the air is a 12-year-old white hedgehog. He has five large quills sticking from his forehead, and two larger ones on the back of his lower head. He has yellow eyes, peach skin, and a little bit of white chest fur sticking out of his black shirt, as it's very common for boys to hit puberty around the same age as girls in this time period. A little more on his attire, he is also wearing white gloves with glowing sea green circles (for his psychokinesis), blue jeans, and his trademark black boots.

 _This world was devistated before I was born,_ the white hedgehog narrates in his head, _A harsh bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point to the flames._

A large amount of flames block the kid's pathway, causing him to use his psychic abilities to move the flames.

He keeps narrating, _These flames: they burn away at my world, destroying everything in its path. They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat. But I, Silver Venice Faust, know how to defeat him this time! I will defeat, the Flames of Disaster know as Iblis..._

After Silver finishes narrating, a teleporting hole emerges in the sky, with a young, lavender purple cat falling out of it. Silver, curious to what just happened, rushes over to the cat asking, "Are you okay?"

The cat looks up at Silver and says, "I'm alright." She looks around the city and asks Silver, "Where am I?"

"You're in Crisis City," answers Silver, "Why do you ask?"

"Because my Sol Emeralds felt that there was danger up ahead in the future," says the feline, then looks at the clock on her watch. She notices that the year is ahead by **200**! This isn't her correct timeline at all! "Wow! I didn't think I would be _this_ ahead in the future! 200 years is a very long time!"

Silver finds this very weird. "Um...I kind of have a problem, if you're wondering. This city is being attacked by a fire monster, and I kind of need help destroying it."

"Okay," the cat listens, then says, "But I'm gonna have a problem of my own. It's called 'I won't be able to attack it because of _my_ fire abilities!' Fire against fire just doesn't work; but I can tell you how to attack him."

"That's great!" Silver cheers, then asks the cat, "What's your name though?"

"I'm Blaze," answers the cat, "Show me where this monster is."

Silver agrees as he and Blaze walk through the destroyed city.

"Is this what you do everyday?" Blaze asks as the two tweens keeps walking, "How did all of this happen?"

"Pretty much," answers Silver, "I don't know how it all happened, but I don't care. I just want him gone forever! What do you on a regular basis? It must be better than what I do."

"I'm the princess of the Sol Kingdom," she answers casually.

Silver climbs up a rope, "You're a princess? That's so cool!"

"Being a princess isn't all cracked up to be," says Blaze as she climbs up the rope, "Trust me."

Just then, a loud, screeching roar is heard from a distance.

"Did you hear that?" Silver says to Blaze.

"Yeah," she answers, "I have ears."

"That means Iblis is close by," he says, "Let's go!"

The two of them take off and see Iblis grabbing hold of a skyscraper. This is one of the monster's forms: a long body with four arms. Iblis sees Silver and Blaze and starts screaming at them.

Blaze covers her ears and screams, "My goodness, that's loud!"

"He's a giant magma monster," Silver yells to the cat, "What did you expect?!"

Iblis roars at Silver's comment, feeling offended. Silver turns around and screams, "Come on, you monster! Let's battle!"

Iblis roars again, ready to fight the white hedgehog. He throws the skyscraper at him, only for Silver to grab it with his powers and throw it back, causing it to hit Iblis' chest.

Blaze is observing the fight, wondering what Silver's next move is. Silver turns to Blaze and asks, "What should I do next?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but try hitting his armored head," says Blaze, "That could be his weak spot!"

Silver looks at Iblis' armored head, "I doubt it, but let's see if it is." He uses his psychic powers to pick up giant molten rocks at the monster's head. As soon as they hit Iblis' head, the monster faints, and sinks into the lava.

The brave pre-teens look down at Iblis sinking, with Blaze asking, "How does he sink into something he's made of?"

"I have no idea," answers Silver, "We may have stopped him for now, but after a few hours or a long day, he'll rise up from those ashes again."

"So basically, he can't get killed?" Blaze wonders.

"I guess so," says Silver, who then punches a wall in defeat, "What's the point of all this? I have been battling Iblis for six years, and nothing good comes out of it! Sure I win sometimes, but just once, I'd like for Iblis to die for once and for all! Now tell me: how do we completely destroy Iblis?!"

"By knowing the truth, of course," a voice answers the 12-year-old hedgehog. That voice belongs to none other than Mephiles, who is standing on a small broken building, "Just as a flower comes from a seed, and a chicken comes from an egg, everything has its origin. You must find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe."

Silver, curious to what Mephiles is saying, asks, "Is that really the answer to our problem?"

Blaze grabs Silver's arm and whispers to him, "I don't think we should trust him."

"Why not?" Silver whispers along, "He could be our last hope for a good future!"

"He doesn't even have a mouth!" the cat whispers back.

"I heard that!" Mephiles says to Blaze, then turns to Silver, "Come with me if you want a good future."

Silver turns to Blaze and says, "I'm gonna trust that guy. He seems pretty legit to me."

"Whatever," Blaze comments in disbelief as she and Silver follow Mephiles.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! What do you think of it so far? Do you like some of the ideas I put in it? I know I did. Make sure you leave a good review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. The Sun Festival

1:00 p.m.

Mephiles, Silver, and Blaze walk into some kind of database, with a giant flatscreen computer.

"To fix the present timeline, you need to change the past," Mephiles explains.

"That's impossible!" says Blaze, "How can we do that?"

"Don't worry," the hedgehog assures her, "With my help, you can, because I have the power to travel through time!"

Silver is surprised by this, "No way! You, Mr. No-Mouth, are cool!"

Blaze just facepalms herself after what Silver just said. _Man, this kid's an idiot,_ she says in her head.

"Thanks, but you can just call me Mephiles," says the dark hedgehog, "As I was saying... In order to change the past, you must eliminate the individual who awakened Iblis: the Iblis Trigger."

Silver and Blaze turn around and whisper to each other. "I don't think this is a good idea," Blaze whispers.

"Shut up," says Silver, "He knows what he's talking about. Just let me do the talking." The two turn back to Mephiles and Silver asks him, "If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?"

Mephiles nods, "The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event." He turns on the computer, which shows images of Soleanna.

"Soleanna?" Blaze says, "I think my parents went there before."

"Soleanna may have looked nice in the past," Mephiles starts, "but today, it looks horrid. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world," he then grabs his psychic ball from the dumpster and shows it to Silver, "And you have this person to blame."

He hands the orb to Silver, with the ladder looking inside of it. In it, is a male blue hedgehog, somewhere around his age, being surrounded by flames.

The white hedgehog then asks, "Is the blue hedgehog the Iblis Trigger?"

Mephiles nods in response as Blaze asks, "May I see?"

Silver hands the ball to the purple feline. Blaze looks in the ball and sees the hedgehog, "He looks kind of familiar."

"Really?" Silver asks, "You know him?"

"Yeah," says Blaze, "He used to go to my school."

"We're not talking about school!" Mephiles yells, "Now give me back the ball."

Blaze gives Mephiles the ball, while the ladder says, "Now... Let's go back in time to when the Iblis Trigger was alive." He then generates a sphere will his hands, making him and the tweens vanish.

* * *

Saturday, November 11; 1:45 p.m.

(200 years in present time)

It is a beautiful day in the Soleanna forest, as a portal opens up with Silver jumping out of it. He looks around and notices that Blaze and Mephiles aren't around.

"It looks like we all got separated," Silver comments to himself, "Where am I? I just hope I find the Iblis Trigger soon." He then runs off through the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Wave Ocean...

Blaze is seen walking around the beach house area wondering where the two hedgehogs went. "Why would that black guy separate us?" She looks down at her watch and notices the year difference, "Thank Mobius we're in my timeline. Otherwise I would have gone insane."

She then stumbles on a piece of paper. But it wasn't just any paper: it was a flyer for the annual Soleanna Festival. " _Come to the Sun Festival! 9:30 p.m. on Saturday, November 11th; all ages welcome,_ " Blaze reads on the paper, then says, "Sounds interesting..."

* * *

9:30 p.m.

The Sun Festival: a very important event in the city of Soleanna. Every year, everyone celebrates their worship of the Sun God, Solaris. During the night, all the regular citizens arrive to the castle area of the city for parades, dances, and most importantly, watching their Princess Elise light the flames.

Speaking of Princess Elise... A large boat carrying her arrives to the festival. Princess Elise, a 17-year-old human girl with pale skin, a dark red pixie-styled haircut, and blue eyes. For this cherished event, she is wearing a white short-sleeved dress with feather trim stopping at her thighs, some nude pantyhose that make her legs look like they had a bad day at the tanning salon, and red and gray heels. For the accessories, she is wearing some long gloves with feather trims, some silver diamond earrings, a gem necklace, and a white feather crown. Seems like the main trend this year is anything feather-related...

Anyways, Elise walks over to a statue. Someone brings her a torch, while the princess grabs it from him. Elise nervously stares at the flames, and begins having a vision.

 ** _Vision_**

 _In the vision, a large blast of fire engulfs the city. Elise is seen floating in the air witnessing this. In the distance, she sees the Flames of Disaster: Iblis. Iblis is surrounded by the flames and starts roaring._

 ** _End of vision_**

Elise snaps back to reality when one of her servants asks her, "Miss Elise, is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing," says the princess, then gives the speech she gives every year, "We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light!"

Elise lights the flame with the torch that ignites a frame surrounding a pedestal, with everyone applauding while fireworks are launched into the sky. The princess smiles and waves to the citizens as out of nowhere, missiles come flying in, attacking the city! Everyone starts screaming, panicking, or running away from the attack.

The Egg Carrier fries over Soleanna, dropping about a dozen shiny gray robots around the boat where the princess and her servants are standing. As the robots are about to attack, Dr. Eggman and his sidekick robot, uh... Robot, arrive in Eggman's Egg Mobile.

And looks like the two got quite the makeovers! Eggman is still his bald and overweight self, but he looks a lot thinner! Not too skinny, but still a little thick. His pink nose is no longer pink, as it is light tan like the rest of his skin. He even has forehead wrinkles, despite being in his 40s. His clothing attire is still pretty much the same as usual: red jacket with yellow buttons, black pants, and black boots. He is still wearing his dark blue sunglasses, and his reddish brown mustache is still quite long.

Robot looks different himself: he's also shiny like the Egg Gunners, except he's more bronze instead of orange-yellow. He even looks similar to them, except shorter, with no weapons in sight of him or any legs or feet. He still has arms, hands, wheels, and a face, except he doesn't have his cartoony style like before.

"Hello Princess!" Robot politely greets and waves to Elise.

Eggman then smacks Robot on the top of his had and screams, "Shut up, Robot! I get to talk to the princess first! You need to wait your turn!"

Robot groans as Eggman begins speaking to the female human, "I'm sorry about that. This particular robot annoys the crap out of me."

"Who are you?" Elise asks the horrifying-looking Eggman.

"I am Dr. Eggman," he says, "I've come here to obtain the Flames of Disaster from you, and to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret: the Chaos Emeralds!"

Elise clutches a blue Chaos Emerald in her hands as she backs away in fear.

"Come on!" Eggman stomps his foot, "Get in the Egg Carrier or my robots will force you up there!"

The Egg Gunners begin to push the fearful girl towards the ship, as just then, blue hurls come circling around in the air. The blue hurls stop at a cliff, only to turn out to be the blue hedgehog. He is wearing a black buttoned-up shirt, some blue jeans, and his signature red sneakers with the white stripe and gold buckle.

"My...that's a pretty snazzy performance there," the hedgehog comments.

Elise looks up at the hedgehog. "Young boy, please save me!" she pleads to him, "This weird, ugly man is trying to kidnap me!"

"I'M NOT UGLY!" Eggman screams, "I JUST GOT PLASTIC SURGERY!"

The hedgehog looks at Eggman in various angles and asks, "Is that why you don't look like your regular self?"

"Yes," answers Eggman, then yells to his robots, "ATTACK THIS IRRITATING HEDGEHOG!"

The blue boy picks up the princess bridal style and starts running away as the Egg Gunners try to shoot him. As this is going on, Silver is standing on a roof of a building watching the whole fiasco.

"I finally found him...the Iblis Trigger!" Silver says as he clenches his fist in determination.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The hedgehog, still carrying Elise, is still running from the festival.

"Um...why are you helping me?" Elise asks the hedgehog.

"You were in danger," he answers, "and Dr. Eggman is bad news."

"I never got your name," says the princess.

"I'm Sonic," the hedgehog answers, "Sonic Mc'Newman."

"Then I thank you, Sonic Mc'Newman," says Elise.

Just then, Eggman's robots return, only to block Sonic's path. Sonic puts Elise down and attacks all the robots.

"All done," Sonic says.

Elise then screams, only for Sonic to turn around to see Elise being grabbed by Eggman's Egg Mobile.

"I'm afraid our little game ends now," says Eggman.

"Give her back!" Sonic screams.

"Never!" Eggman screams back.

Elise manages to get an arm out of the mobile's grasp. "Sonic, take this!" she says as she throws the blue Chaos Emerald to Sonic.

Sonic catches it and says, "Don't worry, princess. I'll rescue you soon!"

"When's soon?" Elise wonders.

"Who cares?" says Eggman, "My henchman will be guarding my base, while we go somewhere else! Don't worry, it'll be a surprise!"

The two flee into the Egg Carrier and leaves the city while Sonic just stands there, looking at the time on his phone.

"I should get back to the hotel," he says, "Or I can wait for the Egg Carrier to fully leave."

On the roof, Silver jumps to another roof, in an attempt to attack Sonic, only to be stopped by a female pink hedgehog.

"Now I've got you, Sonic!" the girl screams with joy as she hugs Silver.

"Hey! I'm not Sonic!" yells Silver, "Don't you know better than to hug strangers?"

The girl looks up at Silver and starts freaking out, "Ahhh! You're not Sonic! Gross!"

"Of course I'm not Sonic, you dimwit!" says Silver, "I'm Silver! And who's Sonic, anyways?"

"I'm sorry," the girl says, "Sonic's my boyfriend, or at least he will be. I lost him during the attack of the festival."

"I'm sorry about that," says the white hedgehog, "What's your name, and aren't you a little young for a boyfriend?"

"My name's Amy," she answers, "And no, you can never be too young for a boyfriend! I'm only nine years old."

Silver rolls his eyes at that comment as Amy grabs his arm. "Now come on! We need to go find Sonic!"

"Hey, wait!" Silver cries as he and Amy start running.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! If you don't know who Robot is, he is one of my OCs, who you will see in a lot of my other stories. His original description will be seen on my profile and 'The Start of it All." Next chapter will be about Shadow's first part, and how Sonic and friends live the life of Soleanna. Remember to review, and I will see you in Chapter 3!**


	3. A Long Night

10:30 p.m.

As Sonic enters his room to the Soleanna Suite, Steve Prower the Fox turns away from his laptop and sees the hedgehog.

"Sonic, what took you so long?" he asks, "You had us worried sick. Amy even went out to look for you."

Us? Want to know why Sonic and friends are here?

You see, Princess Elise had invited some famous people to the Sun Festival and hopefully meet her. And of course, Sonic and Amy, along with their two other friends Tails and Knuckles were some of them. Since they were all minors, they needed to have an adult chaperone, and here we have Steve, Tails' dad. All their other parents were busy or just didn't want to go.

"Eggman showed up and kidnapped the princess," answers Sonic as he grabs his pajamas from his suitcase.

"DR. EGGMAN IS HERE?!" Steve shrieks loudly, but not loud enough for Tails and Knuckles to wake up, "Did you at least do anything?"

"Well, I did save her," Sonic explains, "But then Eggman's stupid robots came to attack. And of course, being my best self, I defeated them, and when I turned around, Eggman kidnaps her right on the spot!"

"That sounds fun," says Steve as he turns his laptop off.

"Not really," Sonic comments as he walks in the bathroom.

"I know," says the yellow fox, "I was being sarcastic!"

After Sonic changes into his pajamas, he plops on the bed he and Knuckles are sharing. "I'm too tired to save her," Sonic complains, "What should I do? Should I wait 'till morning? I don't even know where Eggman took her."

"Just get a good night sleep, and after we get ready, we'll get started on finding the princess," says Steve as he turns off the light, with him and Sonic going to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in White Acropolis...

The alarm from Eggman's base is heard, as the Egg Gunners march forward, ready for battle. Another black hedgehog (this one has red highlights, red eyes, and a mouth) comes skating out of the snowy forest and towards the base. The Egg Gunner's shoot at him, but he runs through the robots, destroying them as he passes them. He then jumps into the base perimeter as an explosion is heard in the background and hides from the searchlights.

He then gets a call from GUN (Guardian Units of Nations) Headquarters and answers his watch.

"Transmission from HQ," says a random agent, "There's an SOS coming from Dr. Eggman's base. Our last communication from our agent was 26 hours ago. We expect an immediate rescue, Shadow Perez-Rodriguez."

Shadow's watch turns off and he says, "Understood. Initiating the mission now," and teleports away using Chaos Control.

* * *

Ten minutes later, in Eggman's base...

"YOU CAN'T LOCK ME IN HERE, ROBOT!" a female white bat, behind bars, yells.

"I know, but the doctor said you have to stay in here," says Robot, "And now will you excuse me, I need to go polish his guard dog."

Robot exits the room as the bat asks herself, "Polish his guard dog...? What is he talking about?"

Just then, Shadow comes in the room and notices the 14-year-old bat in the prison cell. "Rouge!" Shadow runs over to her, "What happened?"

"I was sent on a mission to grab something," Rouge explains, "and when I came here, Eggman's robot's kidnapped me and put me in this stupid cell!"

"Yeah that's nice," Shadow uncaringly responds as he karate chops the cell combination lock. Of course, it breaks, and the cell opens, with Rouge flying out of it.

"Now what did you need to get?" Shadow asks her.

Rouge answers by flying over to a statue-thing and grabs a miniature staff with some purple-ish stuff in it. Shadow takes one look at it and says, "I'm not impressed."

"Whatever," says Rouge, "Let's get out of here before Robot catches us."

* * *

Outside the base...

Shadow and Rouge have just walked out of the base with the staff.

"I can't believe you don't want to learn about this scepter!" Rouge complains to Shadow about her staff.

"Mobius, why are you yelling?" Shadow asks, "We're agents; we could get caught!"

Just then, a giant robot dog runs up to them and starts barking. Shadow and Rouge cannot believe their eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!" Shadow shrieks.

Robot comes over and answers, "This is one of our newest creations: the Egg Cerberus!" Shadow and Rouge exchange weird looks on their faces, wondering about the robot's name. "The doctor picked the name, not me."

"Well that explains it," Rouge replies.

"I swear, the doc needs to find better names for these things," Shadow says, facepalming himself.

"He really does," says Robot, "I tried to tell him that Cerberus had three heads, and this thing only has one, but he wouldn't listen." He then looks up at Egg Cerberus and yells, "Alright boy, attack them!"

* * *

 **Yes, I am stopping it right here. And spoilers, they beat the Egg Cerberus. Next chapter will involve more Shadow and Rouge, while Sonic and friends find the princess. Remember to review and I'll see you in Chapter 4!**


	4. Doing Their Jobs

Sunday, November 12; 7:30 a.m.

After defeating the Egg Cerberus and having a long night's sleep, the two teenage agents arrive in Soleanna. Shadow and Rouge walk up to a Soleanna guard with Shadow asking, "Hey, is there any place we can get some information?"

The guard then asks them back, "Names, state, and business? I need to know what you kids are up to."

"Shadow Perez-Rodriguez, California, USA, and Guardian Unit of Nations," answers the black hedgehog.

Then Rouge answers, "Rouge Bayle, same state, and same business. We work for GUN Juniors."

"What's that?" the guard asks.

"It's GUN for kids and teenagers," answers Shadow.

"Okay," the guard believes them, "What kind of information do you need?"

"We're need to learn more about the Scepter of Darkness," Rouge answers, holding her scepter.

The guard looks at the scepter for a while and finally says, "Okay... You can find information on it in the Soleanna control room. _Please_ don't do anything stupid."

Shadow and Rouge thank the guard as they walk to a small building.

* * *

In the control room...

The two agents enter the control room, where we see a giant computer screen with the Soleanna map and a framed picture of Princess Elise.

"Wow," Rouge says, looking at the map, "Soleanna is _huge_."

"I know," Shadow agrees, "How did we end up in a place like this?"

"Because this city is the closest to White Acropolis," answers Rouge, then adds, "Duh."

"Whatever," says Shadow, then turns to the picture of Elise, "Man, that chick is pretty."

Rouge turns to the hedgehog and says to him, "That chick is Soleanna's current sovereign Princess Elise the Third."

"Man, how did I not know about this earlier?" Shadow wonders, smiling.

Rouge facepalms herself. "Did you not learn about this in school?" she asks him, "Commander Tower even gave us some information on this city before the mission!"

"Must have been absent those days..." Shadow says to himself, as he keeps staring at the picture.

Rouge looks up some information on the Scepter of Darkness on the computer. While this is going on, Shadow grabs his phone from his pocket and takes a selfie of him and the Elise picture.

The white bat turns around and asks him, "Are you taking a selfie with that frame?!"

"No," Shadow quickly answers as he puts his phone back in his pocket, "Did you find anything?"

"Yes actually," answers Rouge, "There's actually more info on the scepter in Kingdom Valley: the GUN rendezvous point."

"Okay," Shadow listens, "How do we get there?"

"I don't know," says Rouge, "I guess we could ask one of the guards or call one of the GUN agents for a helicopter."

* * *

9:00 a.m.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, and Steve walk around Soleanna for help.

"Man, everyone is quiet today," Sonic says while looking around the city.

"To be fair, it's morning," says Tails.

"It's not just that," says Sonic, "Does anyone care that their princess is missing? She rules this city for crying out loud!"

"And the guards are lazy at their jobs," Steve complains, joining the conversation, "I saw a few of them playing guessing games with a bunch of kids!"

They keep talking until they end up bumping into about five guards.

"And where are you three going?" one guard asks them.

"We're looking for your princess," answers Steve.

"Yeah," says Sonic, "She was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman last night."

"Did any of you see a big air craft in the sky last night?" Tails asks the guards.

Then Steve asks them, "Better question: Why aren't you idiots doing your job?"

"Slow business," answers the first guard.

"And we hate our jobs," says another guard.

"And in fact, we did see an air craft last night," answers the third guard, "I think it was heading to the desert. I don't know why."

"Thanks," says the smiling Sonic, "Can one of you lead us there?"

Guard One then says to the animals, "If you three want to go to the desert, you have to guess who the captain is."

"WHAT?!" the animals ask in unison.

"Forget who the captain is!" Steve yells, "Your princess has been captured! You can't do this to us!"

"Oh yes we can," says the fourth guard.

"And without Princess Elise, we're basically the rulers of this kingdom!" says the fifth one.

"You people make me sick!" Steve yells some more, "Sonic and Tails, you're on your own!"

Just then, a young human boy walks over the group and asks them, "Hey, my dog went missing. His name is Pele; can you help me look for him?"

Steve turns around and says, "Sure kid. I'd be happy to help." Then the two walk away from the group.

Guard One then asks Sonic and Tails, "Alright kids; who's the captain?"

Sonic scratches his chin, wondering who the captain could be, while Tails immediately answers, "It's you, isn't it?"

"Why yes it is, young boy," says Guard One, "You two are allowed to go to the desert."

"Nice job, Tails!" Sonic compliment the seven-year-old fox, "How did you know that one was the captain?"

Tails just answers casually, "Lucky guess."

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4! Shadow and Rouge had a small role switch, and I just had to put the captain thing out there. Next chapter will mostly take place in Dusty Desert and maybe have some Sonelise (Sonic and Elise) time. Remember to review this story and I'll see you in Chapter 5!**


	5. Dusty Desert

10:00 a.m.

Inside a chamber of the ancient ruins of Dusty Desert, Elise is sitting on an edge of some ruins, with her hands placed on her knees. Ever since Eggman took her here, that's all she's been doing. Eggman had been busy with his robots, and has no sympathy for the poor princess and won't even entertain her.

Elise is on the verge of tears, but then remembers something her father told her: _You're a good girl, Elise. Remember: be brave. Don't cry...no matter what happens._

That's what her father told her before he passed away. Ever since then, Elise hasn't cried. Sometimes she came close, but remembering her dad's advice has made her stronger. Her servants ended up taking care of her and they did everything they could to make her happy: getting her presents, making new dresses, cleaning the castle, etc.

Bringing her back to reality, a small part of the chamber blows up, entering Sonic and Tails.

"Hi Princess!" Tails greets her as he waves.

Elise waves to Tails and notices Sonic. "Mr. Sonic!" she says as he runs up to him and gives him a hug.

"Just call me 'Sonic'," says the 12-year-old.

"I'm so glad you came," Elise thanks him.

"I always keep my word," replies Sonic. **(Then why didn't you search for her immediately?)**

Tails interrupts them as he screams, "Um...Sonic?! There's a big robot dog behind us!"

Sonic and Elise turn around and they see the Egg Cerberus sealed in a cage. Eggman walks in the room and says, "Well, well, well... It looks like a pesky rat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong. Well, technically a hedgehog."

"Get to the point, Egghead," Sonic says.

"Fine," says Eggman, "The princess is mine...until I unlock the secrets of the Flames of Disaster!"

"Alright Eggman," Sonic starts, "Let's battle!"

"Oh, you won't be battling me," says the human, "You'll be fighting against my Egg Cerberus!"

Tails looks at the giant robot and asks, "Wait...THAT'S A CERBERUS?! CERBERUS HAD THREE HEADS! THAT THING ONLY HAS ONE!"

"Yeah," Sonic agrees, "Didn't you do your research while making this robot?!"

"I don't need to do research!" Eggman responds rudely, "I just thought 'Cerberus' was a cool name!"

"Yeah yeah," Sonic spits back, "Can we just fight?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Silver and Amy are also in Dusty Desert, looking for Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy screams.

"Sonic!" Silver screams along, "Where are you?!"

Amy stops walking and says, "Hold on. I sense Sonic's presence here."

 _Man, that's creepy!_ Silver yells in his head about Amy.

"Call it my girlish intuition," Amy keeps talking.

 _Girlish intuition?_ Silver thinks, _What is she talking about?!_ Silver then asks the pink hedgehog, "How can you sense him?"

"Oh. Sonic and I have been living next to each other for seven years," she answers, "It's like I keep an imaginary tracking device in his ear or something."

"Um... I've been meaning to ask..." Silver begins to say, "What does Sonic look like?"

Amy then grows a big smile on her face and explains, "He's really cute! He's about your age, he has green eyes, he's a blue hedgehog..."

The girl keeps talking as Silver remembers something familiar: around his age, green eyes, blue hedgehog... He's the hedgehog Mephiles ordered him to kill! It all seems familiar!

Silver keeps his order to himself and says to Amy, "Actually, I think I was looking for someone just like him..."

"Really?!" Amy is eager to know, "What's it for?!"

 _Man, I can't tell her that I need to kill him,_ Silver worries in his head, _It'll break her heart...and she would hate me forever._ The white hedgehog then lies, "It's nothing personal. I just really want to meet your friend."

"That's cool," Amy says. The two hedgehogs begin to walk until they come across some ruins. "Aha!" Amy says, "Sonic should be in here!" She opens a door and the two walk inside, only for the door to shut behind them.

"Uh, Amy...?" Silver becomes scared, "I think we're trapped!"

Just then, a big, electronic banner with colorful lights and party music pops up in front of them. " **Welcome to the Dusty Desert Ball Puzzle!** " says the banner, " **You will be given one giant ball! All you have to do push the ball into the last hole! If it goes into the first or second hole, you will need to start all over again! You can't leave this place until you finish the puzzle! Any questions?** "

Silver asks the talking banner, "How may times can we do the puzzle?"

" **An infinite amount!** " the banner says, " **Who knows how long you'll try to get out of here: hours, days, weeks, months, even years! The possibilities are endless! But be careful: there are a lot of dead bodies in the first and second holes from the people who tried the puzzle and couldn't get out! Have fun!** "

The banner leaves, and Amy tries to push the giant white ball. The ball wouldn't budge. Silver walks up to Amy and says, "I got this." He holds his hand out and uses his psychokinesis to try to lift the ball up. It still wouldn't budge. "Damn it, how heavy is this thing?!" Silver freaks out.

The banner appears again saying, " **How should I know?! I just hope you two get out of here soon because these ruins can't risk having anymore dead bodies.** "

It leaves again, hopefully for the last time, and Silver tries to think of another way to move the ball.

"I got it!" Silver exclaims as he has another method. He walks up to the ball, and starts creating a psychic spear. He then throws the spear at the ball, which starts moving through the hallway.

"It's moving!" Amy says, "Great job, Silver!"

"Thanks," says Silver, "Let's go after it!"

The two hedgehogs then run through the hallway, with the ball going down the second hole. Silver, with a now upset face, drops down on his knees and screams, "NOOOOO!"

And once again, the banner appears and says, " **Don't worry, kid. I have lots of backups!** "

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Silver shouts at the banner.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A large hoard of Egg Gunners are flying towards somewhere, finding Sonic, Elise, and Tails. A dark green jeep comes up, and one of the Soleanna guards climbs out of it.

"Hey, you found the princess!" says the guard.

"It was pretty easy," Sonic replies, "What should we do with the princess?"

"How about you return her to the kingdom?" Tails suggests, "After all, that's what we were supposed to do."

"Or Sonic can take the princess out on a get-together -" the guard begins to say, only for Sonic to cut him off.

"A get-together?" Sonic asks, smiling, "Like a date?"

"Well, I didn't say date, but that could work," the human responds.

Sonic then jumps in excitement and cheers, "YES! I get to date the princess!" He then picks up Elise and carries her bridal style. "Come on, Elise! I know a great place to hang out at!"

As Sonic runs away with Elise, Tails looks up at the guard and asks, "Aren't the robots gonna go after them?"

"Nah," the guard lies, shaking his head no as the two enter the jeep and drive away from the desert.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 5! I'm sorry it took a while. I loved writing the ball puzzle bit; it was so funny!**

 **In other news, expect a lack of many chapters in my stories, as I will be back in school in a few days. With that said, _please_ remember to review this story, and I will see you in Chapter 6!**


	6. The Date and Resurrecting Mephiles

12:20 p.m.

As Sonic is still carrying Elise, they enter an open grassy field. As Sonic runs up a hill, he stops and puts Elise down.

"I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help," the princess thanks him. She then notices Sonic holding his arm in pain. "Are you okay?! You look hurt!"

"Don't worry about it," says Sonic, "It's probably just from holding you too long."

"Don't say that," says Elise as she massages the hedgehog's arm, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault..."

"I said don't worry about it," Sonic replies, "Just smile."

"Smile?" Elise wonders. No one has ever told her that before...

A butterfly then flies over and lands on Sonic's nose, making the princess smile.

"See?" says Sonic, "Your smile... That's all I need." The two stand up and start walking. "Eggman mentioned something about a Flames of Disaster," Sonic begins the conversation, "Is that why he's after you?"

"Yes; the name of the sun god our country honors is Solaris," Elise explains, "It is told that Solaris's rage would destroy the world."

"That's crazy!" Sonic interrupts, "I've run really fast, and I haven't even come close to breaking the sound barrier!"

Elise shakes her head saying, "Solaris is not like that... His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster. Ten years ago, we almost faced the full force of his fury. I was a child then, so I don't remember it very well. I also lost my father at the time... And now Dr. Eggman is trying to cause the same disaster again! What can I do?"

"I don't know what to say..." says Sonic, "What happened to your mom? Was she ever around?"

"No..." answers the upset princess, "She died when I was a baby. I barely knew her..."

Sonic stands there, thinking of a way to cheer her up. Finally having an idea in his head, he grabs Elise's hand and the two start running.

"Sonic?" Elise starts, "Sonic, wait! I can't run that fast!"

The hedgehog turns his head saying, "Don't worry; just raise your head and run!"

After a few minutes of running, Sonic and Elise are laying down in the grassy fields. Sonic turns to the princess asking, "Feels great, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Elise answers, catching her breath after running, "I-I've never run so fast before. Especially in heels."

"Nothing starts until you take action," says Sonic.

"Excuse me?" the princess questions, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is... If you have time to worry, then run!" the hedgehog answers.

Elise slightly chuckles and says, "Then I might have to get some running shoes."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kingdom Valley...

Shadow and Rouge arrive in Kingdom Valley, a deserted kingdom with zero scenery, broken buildings, and very cloudy weather.

"The former king of Soleanna used to live in this castle," Rouge, holding the Scepter of Darkness, explains to her partner, "But a major accident occurred ten years ago, and no one's been here since."

"Accident?" Shadow follows.

"I heard a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident," Rouge keeps talking, "I think the name of the plan was -"

"The Solaris Project," a voice interrupts her. Turns out that voice belongs to none other than Dr. Eggman, arriving in his Egg Mobile.

The agents could not believe their eyes: the evil doctor looks different than usual. "Doctor!" Rouge cries, "You look hideous!"

"Yikes!" Shadow comments, "That's another bad case of plastic surgery gone wrong!"

"Why thank you, my dear Rouge, and of course, Shadow," Eggman says with sarcasm.

"Just what are you doing here, anyways?" Shadow wants to know.

"I just got a call from Robot, telling me that the Scepter of Darkness went missing!" the human explains, "And we're assuming that you two took it! I want it back!"

"Yeah right," Rouge snarks as she hovers in the air, "You're not getting this back."

Eggman smiles and presses a button in his Egg Mobile, signaling his robots. The Egg Gunners surround the agents, and start shooting them. Shadow and Rouge, of course, dodge the bullets.

Eggman, watching the battle in boredom, screams out of nowhere, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He hovers around in his mobile and hits Rouge with it.

Rouge loses her flight, lets go of the scepter, and falls down.

Shadow sees his partner falling from the sky. "Rouge!" he screams as he runs over to her and catches her bridal style.

Rouge looks up and is relieved to see the hedgehog. "Thanks," she says, then turns around and sees the scepter dropping to the ground, shattering, making the robots short-circuit. "The scepter!" Rouge yells.

They were too late. The scepter is now broken, and the two teenagers are worried about what's going to happen next.

Shadow puts Rouge down and apologizes to her, "This is my fault. I should have grabbed the scepter first."

"No Shadow," Rouge disagrees while on the verge of tears, "You did the right thing. Besides, this is all Eggman's fault."

Eggman is flabbergasted at this. His fault?! "Excuse me?!"

She then turns to the human screaming, "If you didn't hit me with your stupid vehicle, I would have been fine, and the scepter wouldn't have broke!"

"You're confused!" Eggman screams back, "If you two didn't steal the scepter, it wouldn't have broke!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE IT, YOU IDIOT!" Rouge yells back.

As Rouge and Eggman argue, Shadow walks over to the scepter, only for some dark smoke to leak from it.

"What the-?" Shadow reacts. Rouge and Eggman turn around to see the smoke.

"What is that goo coming out of the scepter?" Rouge questions in disgust.

"I don't know," answers Shadow, "We'll just have to wait and see."

The smoke/goo then rockets into the air and follows Eggman. The doctor sees the darkness and screams, "Nope!" and leaves the area with his Egg Mobile.

After Eggman leaves, the dark purple smoke knocks down the robots one by one and shoots into the ground in front of Shadow. Shadow's shade is drawn into it, and a black/dark gray hedgehog, who oddly looks like Shadow himself, emerges from the smoke.

Rouge, with a horrified look on her face, screams to her male ally, "Shadow! Your shadow! It's scary!"

Shadow looks down and sees that his shadow is missing. "I don't see it, dummy," he says to Rouge.

"Look up," says the suspicious hedgehog.

Shadow looks up and gasps at the hedgehog.

The no-mouthed hedgehog laughs maniacally, then says, "Oh how ironic fate can be! I would have never believed I would be resurrected through your shade! I thank you, Shadow Perez-Rodriguez!"

The hedgehog bows, and Shadow asks, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"And why don't you have a mouth?" Rouge asks in disgust.

"I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark," says the hedgehog, "but my lack of mouth is a mystery."

"But that still doesn't explain how you know my name," says Shadow, "Why are strange creatures like that to me?"

"You forgot me, didn't you?" Mephiles asks as he walks towards Shadow like a creepy puppet.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asks, "I don't even know you!"

"I owe so much to you Shadow," Mephiles says as he forms a purple orb in his hand, "What you gave to me, I now return to you: a one-way ticket to oblivion!"

All three animals are surrounded in the purple orb and they all disappear.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 6! Yes, this chapter took forever to complete, but it's finally here! Just a reminder, there are two Mephiles' in this story: one you just saw in this story, and the other one who wants Sonic dead.**

 **Next chapter, Silver and Amy encounter Sonic. Remember to leave a review and I'll see you next chapter!**


	7. Silver Encounters Sonic

2:30 p.m.

Back in Soleanna, Mephiles appears to be in some kind of fortune-telling store. The store is filled with purple drapes, colorful beanbag chairs, and a stand for his purple orb from the dumpster. Heck, even Mephiles is wearing a purple Arabian/fortune-telling type hat.

Right now, the dark hedgehog sits in the beanbag chair and says to the orb, "Alright... What are the hedgehog and princess doing now?"

The orb shows the hedgehog, Sonic, and Elise returning to the city.

 _"I had such a nice time with you!"_ Elise thanks Sonic.

"The princess has a crush on the hedgehog?" Mephiles comments, "Gross!"

Mephiles, despite living in the future, still believes that two different species shouldn't date. Just another reason to make this princess cry. Getting back to the main topic, the black hedgehog asks the orb, "Now where is that white imbecile I hired to kill?"

The orb shows Silver, whose arms are tired from completing the dreaded Dusty Desert ball puzzle, and some pink hedgehog who looks a few years younger than Silver. They seem to be returning to the city, still looking for the blue hedgehog.

A knock is heard on the door. _"Hello? Is someone in there?"_ someone, probably male, says from behind the door.

Mephiles' heart (assuming he has one in the first place) jumps as he mutters, "Oh crap."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Silver and Amy are still walking around the city, looking for Sonic. Amy has started to get worried and says in disappointment, "I can't believe we haven't found Sonic yet."

"Such a shame," Silver says with sarcasm. "I'll tell you what, Amy: How about you leave this up to me? I'll go find Sonic, and you can go home or to wherever you came from. Does that sound good?"

Amy gives the white hedgehog a weird look. "I don't know," she says, "Finding Sonic is my specialty. I know Sonic when I see him."

 _Says the same girl who mistook me for him last night,_ Silver says in his head. And speak of the devil...

Amy eyes a grown human man wearing a Sonic mask, talking to some kid. The pink hedgehog speeds over to the man screaming, "SONIC!"

Silver then yells out, "Amy wait! That's not - oh forget it!" He doesn't need Amy! She was holding him back this whole time! He went through an hour and a half of an impossible ball puzzle for crying out loud!

He levitates over a building and sees Sonic and the princess walking around town.

"Thank you for taking me out on a get-together, kind boy," says the princess.

"My pleasure," says Sonic, "Dating you is so worth it!"

Sonic looks up and sees a sea greenish spear flying towards him. "Look out!" Sonic screams as he grabs Elise and dodges the spear.

"What was that?" Elise asks in fear as Sonic lets go of her.

"I've been looking for you," says a male voice.

Sonic and Elise turn around and see Silver levitating down to the ground. "You're the Iblis Trigger," says the white hedgehog.

"Excuse me?" Sonic asks, "What are you talking about? And what's an Iblis?"

"Don't worry about that!" Silver screams, "Your actions will condemn us all."

Elise bends down to Sonic's level asking quietly, "What is that kid talking about?"

"I don't know," says Sonic. He then asks the psychic hedgehog, "Who are you, anyways?"

"My name is Silver," the hedgehog answers, "and for the future of the world, I will completely destroy you!"

Destroy Sonic! Did Eggman hire this kid to kill him? That fat human went too far this time!

Elise marches up to Silver and yells to him, "Why would you want to kill this kind young man?! He has done nothing horrible! So there's no reason for you to attack him out of nowhere -"

She then screams in fear as Silver holds her with his psychic powers. The hedgehog uses his other hand (one is to hold the princess) to grab a chair and a rope with his really cool powers. He also uses them to put Elise in the chair, and tie her body and feet around with the rope. He even grabs some duct tape and tapes it on the poor princess' mouth.

"Shut your annoying mouth!" he screams. He turns to a shocked Sonic and says, "Now... Ready to battle, Iblis Trigger?"

Sonic grins in anticipation and says, "Of course! I love a new challenge!"

"Then I hope you'll love this!" Silver yells as he picks up Sonic with his powers and throws him against a wall.

Sonic falls down and yells, "Hey, I wasn't ready yet!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Silver sarcastically apologizes, "I didn't know that."

Sonic gets up and runs up to Silver, only for the ladder to levitate Sonic shouting, "Take this!" and throw him towards a building. Sonic hits the wall hard, and ends up falling down. The blue 12-year-old gets up again, only for Silver to fly up to him screaming, "It's no use!" and throw him up in the air!

Damn, Silver is hard to beat! Where did he get these psychic abilities?! Sonic falls back down, landing on his stomach. Sonic coughs, while Elise watches in fear. She just hopes the blue hedgehog is okay.

Silver's arms grow tired and whines, "Aw man! I'm running low on ESP! How am I gonna destroy the Iblis Trigger now?!"

Perfect! Now Sonic actually has a chance to attack Silver! He runs up to the white hedgehog and starts punching and kicking him.

"OW OW OW OW!" Silver cries as he falls down. Sonic then grabs Silver's arm and begins twisting it, but not enough to break it. Silver screams in pain and the two hedgehogs stop fighting.

Sonic, feeling bad that he hurt Silver, walks up to him asking, "Hey. You okay, man?"

Then out of nowhere, Silver throws a psychic spear at Sonic, causing the ladder to hit another wall of a building. Sonic falls down, with his knees hitting the ground. Sonic catches his breath as Silver walks up to him saying, "You're so pathetic."

Sonic tries to look in Silver's golden yellow eyes and says, "Me...pathetic? Y-you're the...one...who cried...like a sore...loser...when I twisted...your arm."

"I don't cry," Silver boasts.

As this is happening, Amy peers behind a building watching the whole situation. So this is why Silver was looking for Sonic: he wanted to kill him! He was using her this whole time!

Sonic starts coughing from being heavily injured from the fight, and Silver laughs asking him, "Is this a joke? How can someone like _you_ cause the destruction of our world?"

Elise is watching this situation unfold as well, but what she doesn't realize is that two giant robotic hands appear behind her, ready to take her away.

"What do you...mean?" Sonic shakily asks.

"It doesn't matter," answers Silver, "but for the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!"

As the white idiot attempts to attack Sonic, a scream is heard. The two hedgehogs look up and see that Elise has captured by you guessed it: Dr. Eggman in his Egg Mobile.

"That was way too easy!" Eggman brags as he hovers away, "Thanks, Sonic!"

Damn it, Eggman! "Elise!" Sonic cries as he runs towards the vehicle, only for Silver to attack Sonic yet again.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Silver yells, "It's time I finally put an end to this!"

Silver is interrupted, again, as _another_ scream is heard. "Silver, what are you doing?!" a voice screams. Turns out that voice belongs to Amy, who runs up and blocks Sonic to prevent Silver from attacking him.

"Amy?!" a shocked Silver yells, "Get out of my way, Amy! This is my mission!"

"Not anymore!" Amy shouts at the white hedgehog. She turns to Sonic and whispers to him, "You can go if you want."

Sonic struggles to get up, and when he finally does, he says, "Thanks Amy. I appreciate it." He then runs away to find the princess, hoping he'll find her soon.

Silver is shocked at what Amy did. "What was that for?!" he screams to her.

"I was protecting my boyfriend!" Amy screams back, "You didn't want to meet Sonic! You just wanted to kill him! Why?!"

"Because he's responsible for destroying my world!" Silver answers angrily.

"YOUR WORLD?" Amy loudly questions, "What planet do you live on?!"

"Mobius: 200 years in the future!" Silver answers.

Amy then yells out, "But why would Sonic want to destroy 'your' world?!"

"I don't know!" screams Silver, "But the point is...it's that one day he will cause the destruction of my world! So I must -"

"NO!" Amy interrupts, "I've known Sonic for seven years now! And I know that he would never do anything like that! And even if he did... I think I would rather have that happen than you try to kill him."

Amy runs away, causing Silver to hang his head down in confusion. What did he get himself into?

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 7! This chapter is possibly one of the best chapters I've ever written for any of my stories! There were a lot of funny moments in this! Next chapter, Blaze finds Silver and gives him 'advice', while Sonic and Tails meet up with Knuckles.**

 **Tell me what you think of this story/chapter and I'll see you in Chapter 8!**


	8. Sonic the Rebel (Sort of)

3:15 p.m.

Silver is sitting on the harbor steps, still thinking of what happened between him and Amy earlier, and how heartbroken she was when she found out he tried to murder Sonic.

"So this is where you are," says a feminine voice.

Silver looks up and sees that the voice belongs to Blaze. "Blaze?" he questions.

"I've been looking for you," says the lavender purple.

"Yeah right," Silver disagrees. "You probably went to go get your nails done."

"Actually, I was at the beach yesterday," says Blaze, "then I went to the Sun Festival, only for someone to crash the party, and then I went to a hotel and stayed there."

Silver nods in response, head still turned to the shore.

"And _then_ I went to go get my nails done," Blaze concludes. Silver sighs, with Blaze asking, "What's wrong? Did something happen today?"

Silver still ponders as he stares at the shore. Should he tell her what happened? He had suffered through so much in the past 15 or so hours! He was hugged by a nine-year-old girl, who dragged him to a desert of all places, wasted an hour and a half on a stupid ball puzzle, and when he finally, _finally,_ finds the Iblis Trigger, he's stopped by the same girl! Then that annoying twit tells him that she would rather have the Iblis Trigger destroy the world than have him (Silver) kill the Iblis Trigger!

"Let's just say I've been through a lot," answers Silver. He then turns to Blaze and asks, "Um... Blaze. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure; you can ask me anything," says Blaze.

The hedgehog takes a deep breath and asks, "To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do?"

Blaze sits down on the steps a puts her hand on her head. "You're so naive."

Silver turns to Blaze and yells, "I'm not naive! My friends think I'm cool!"

"Well they though wrong, moron!" says Blaze.

"Will you stop being so mean?" Silver pleads, "I just want to know if I'm doing the right thing!"

"Whether what you're doing is right or wrong, I can't really say..." Blaze explains, "But what I do know is... If we don't take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is."

Silver is amazed at the 11-year-old princess. "How did you become so wise for your age?" Silver asks, smiling.

"Actually, I wasn't sure what I was saying myself," Blaze responds. "Anyways, where did you see this 'Iblis Trigger' last?"

"About 45 minutes ago," the hedgehog answers, keeping in mind that Blaze assumes he found Sonic. "He was with the Soleanna princess of all people, but then she got taken away by this giant flying vehicle with hands!"

Blaze is very familiar with the flying vehicle with hands. "You mean Dr. Eggman?" she questions.

"Who?" Silver asks, shocked at the name. "What kind of name is Dr. Eggman?!"

Blaze lowers her head. "No one knows," she says, "and I hear his base is somewhere in White Acropolis."

Silver suddenly has an idea in his head. Dr. Eggman kidnapped the princess, and he did see Sonic run after the two. "Actually, I saw the Iblis Trigger run after them," Silver explains. "I say we should go to White Acropolis to see if he's there!"

The two preteens stand up as Blaze says, "Great idea," followed by them leaving the harbor.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In a slightly different side of Soleanna, Sonic and Tails walk around the city. These two have just gotten a call from their friend, Knuckles, saying to meet him at a seaport. He also warned them to look out for some drunk guards. Well no wonder the guards are idiots!

"...then this white hedgehog randomly attacked me out of nowhere!" Sonic says to Tails, explaining how his day with Elise went. "He said I was the 'Iblis Trigger', and that I caused the destruction of his world!"

Tails is looking down on Sonic's phone (Tails isn't old enough to have one himself) as he listens to his older brother figure. "That's crazy!" he cries. "You wouldn't do anything like that! That guy is insane for thinking something like that!"

"That's not the crazy part," Sonic explains. "This dude has psychic powers, and he attacked me every chance he got! Luckily he got tired, so I beat him up."

Tails responds by looking at Sonic's phone, waiting for something to load. "Aw man! There's no Internet service in this area!" the fox cries.

Sonic turns around and says, "You're not even paying attention?!"

"I'm sorry Sonic," says Tails. "I know you're invested in your conversation, but I'm having trouble connecting to Google. I'm trying to find out what a seaport is."

Sonic rolls his eyes and suggests to his friend, "Why don't we just ask someone about the seaport instead of relying on the Internet?"

Tails nods his head in response as the two boys walk over to what looks like an apartment or hotel building. Over there, stands an overweight human man playing the accordion. They walk over to the guy and Tails says, "That's a really nice song you were playing. What's the occasion?"

The man puts his accordion away in his case and answers, "There's no occasion. I wrote this song for the princess. What do you boys want, anyways?" The man speaks with an Italian accent, which is fitting since Soleanna is located in Italy.

Sonic puts his arm around Tails and says, "We're supposed to meet our friend at a seaport. And this little guy was wondering where it is."

"Ah, the seaport," the accordion guy says. "You two need to take a left turn from here, and the seaport will be located behind a giant gray wall. Let me warn you though: I heard most of the Soleanna guards went to the bar to binge-drink after last night's catastrophe. So you two be careful over there."

Right... Eggman attacked the city last night. "We will," says Sonic.

"And keep playing that song on the accordion," says Tails. "It's a beautiful song."

"Oh I will," the man says as he starts playing his accordion, while Sonic and Tails run across the city.

* * *

About five minutes later...

Sonic and Tails are now at the seaport, or at the wall of the seaport at least. The two are in awe at the sight of the wall.

"That is a big wall," says Tails.

"I know," says Sonic. "Why would they block off the seaport?"

"Hey!" a masculine voice is heard from a distance.

Sonic and Tails turn around and see some guards running towards them. The blue preteen turns to his friend freaking out. "Tails, what do we do?!" he cries. "I can't fly like you! And the guards are coming over!"

"Oh well," Tails uncaringly responds as he gives Sonic his phone back and flies over the wall with his two tails.

Sonic is shocked that his friend left him behind. "Oh come on!"

The guards finally meet up with the blue hedgehog. One of them says to him, "Hey kid! You can't go over the wall!" The guards words are slurred, and his breath smells horrible! Who knew drinking could make your breath smell like vomit?

And speaking of vomit, one of the guards bends down and throws up. Yep; right there on the concrete sidewalk. Another guard throws up as well, possibly due to the smell of the other guy's vomit.

Sonic notices a text message on his phone. The text is from Knuckles, saying that Tails will be getting Sonic over the wall. Thank goodness! Sonic thought he was gonna throw up himself!

And in the nick of time, Tails flies over and picks up Sonic with his hands, carrying him over the wall. Tails gently drops Sonic to the ground, only for Knuckles Shard the Echidna to wait for them.

"Hey Knuckles," Sonic greets the 13-year-old.

Knuckles waves hello and says, "Eggman came by the hotel earlier. He gave me this holographic Charizard card!"

"Yeah right," Sonic says, rolling his eyes. "That's one of the rarest Pokèmon cards in existance."

"See for yourself!" Knuckles boasts as he puts the card on the hedgehog's hand.

As Sonic touches the card, Eggman in a hologram suddenly appears. "Sonic Mc'Newman," Eggman begins. "If you want me to return the princess, you must give me your Chaos Emerald. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis."

The recorded message ends, and Sonic drops the card to the ground. "Knuckles," he starts. "That wasn't a holographic Charizard card. That was a recorded message from Eggman."

"You think I didn't know that?" Knuckles questions his intelligence.

Tails changes the subject by saying, "Enough about the card! What if this is a trap; because I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement."

Sonic takes the blue Chaos Emerald out of his jean pocket and says, "I'm going."

Tails and Knuckles are shocked: he's really going to White Acropolis?!

"Are you crazy?!" Knuckles shrieks. "You only want the princess 'cause she's hot!"

"She's not _that_ hot," Sonic smirks at the red echidna. "And besides, since Egghead actually told me where Elise is, I think I should thank him personally."

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 8! Once again, we have some hilarious moments and met some more stupid Soleanna guards. We also met Knuckles and the accordion player.**

 **Now a couple things to say:**

 **1\. I had Soleanna take place in Italy because Soleanna is based off of Venice: a well-known city in Italy.**

 **2\. In the actual game, I wasn't really sure why Silver and Blaze were going to Eggman's base or why they were going after him at all. That's why I came up with what this chapter offers them. Be on the lookout for plot-holes I will later cover in this story.**

 **Make sure you review this story/chapter and I'll see you in Chapter 9! Next chapter will focus on the journey in White Acropolis.**


	9. White Acrapolis

4:20 p.m

Silver and Blaze are on a boat, being sailed to White Acropolis. Silver is just staring at his phone, while Blaze is looking at the other people on the boat. There's not many people granted, but the purple feline has nothing better to do. And conversating with this moronic boy won't help her.

A young woman in her 30s comes over to them and asks, "Enjoying your honeymoon?"

Is this woman for real? These two aren't even old enough to get married. "We're not married, thank you very much," says Blaze.

Silver looks up and says, "Yeah. I'd rather lick magma balls than be married to this ungrateful witch!"

Blaze gets offended and stands up. "Well maybe if you weren't so stupid, I would actually give you some respect!" she screams to Silver.

"I'm the one who actually found the Iblis Trigger!" Silver screams back.

"Only for him to get away from you!" the lavender cat yells.

The two preteens keep arguing, making the other passengers walk away, not wanting to listen to them.

* * *

Meanwhile... **(I need a different transition word...)**

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are on another boat, also on their way to White Acropolis.

"So you boys are going to White Acropolis?" an elderly human man asks them.

"Yeah," Sonic answers.

"I remember when I was a young lad," the man begins, "I used to go to White Acropolis with the family every year. It used to be a snowboarding resort, but the resort closed down because too many people were getting hurt or killed."

"That's terrible!" Tails cries.

"It's probably for the best Tails," Knuckles reassures the fox.

* * *

In White Acropolis...

Silver and Blaze are at a snowy hill, where they see about five snowboards laying aside a tree.

Silver is amazed at the snow and begins making a snow angel. He asks Blaze, "What is this fluffy substance?"

"It's snow," answers Blaze, still facepalming over Silver's ignorance.

"I've heard of this," the hedgehog smiles. "We don't see any of it in the future, you know, because it's always on fire?"

He then notices the snowboards. He picks one up and shouts out, "Woah! A hoverboard!"

 _That's a snowboard, you idiot!_ Blaze screams in her head, facepalming herself.

Silver hops on the snowboard and begins to notice something. "Hm... This hoverboard's broken," says Silver. "Blaze, what should I do?"

The purple female casually says, "Oh gee... Let me help." She pushes Silver, causing him to scream and snowboard down the snowy hill. Blaze watches Silver slide down in amusement as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles run up to her.

"Hey Blaze!" Sonic greets her with excitement.

"Hey guys," says Blaze.

"I didn't know you were in Soleanna," says Tails.

Blaze scratches the back of her head saying, "Yeah... I'm on a mission with someone."

"Really?" Knuckles wonders. "With who?"

"Knuckles, I think it's 'whom'," Tails corrects the echidna.

A thump is heard in the distance. "OW!" screams Silver. "I think I broke my arm!"

"Some idiot who confused a snowboard for a hoverboard," answers the cat as she slides down the hill, without a snowboard mind you.

"A snowboard?" Sonic says as he notices the remaining snowboards against the tree. "Hey, a snowboard!"

As Sonic picks one up, Tails freaks out. "Sonic, don't! Snowboarding in White Acropolis is very dangerous!" he screams. "You could get injured!"

"Me like danger," Sonic responds using his improper grammar.

Knuckles gets in the conversation and says, "You know, if anyone has a name for this place, it should be called White A **crap** olis."

Sonic laughs, "Good one, Knux!" and snowboards down the hill. "Geronimo!"

Knuckles grabs a snowboard and begins sliding down the hill. Tails sighs and just flies around the trees.

* * *

5:00 p.m.

The three boys are in the hallway of Eggman's base. After sliding down the hill, they all fought against the Egg Gunners and destroyed some search lights. Sonic and Knuckles were only mildly injured from snowboarding. No broken limbs, and only a scratch of blood.

"...I kept telling you to not snowboard, but noooo!" Tails scolds the middle-schoolers. "You grabbed the snowboards anyways! And look where that got you two!"

Sonic rolls his eyes, not wanting to listen to a seven-year-old boss him around, and says, "Yeah, yeah. We get it, Tails. Now shut up."

"I think I see daylight," says Knuckles, who might have a concussion from hitting his head against a tree.

Not daylight exactly, but the guys end up in a white room, where Dr. Eggman is waiting on a higher-level floor, with a window surrounding it.

"You're late," Eggman says with a cold tone.

"You never said what time we needed to be here!" Tails yells to the villain.

"Oh yeah," says Eggman. "I forgot."

Then Knuckles says, "We also slid down a dangerous hill and dealt with your little pets."

"Where's Elise?" Sonic asks the human.

Eggman smiles. "My... Aren't we impatient," he says, then turns around screaming, "Robot! Bring me the princess!"

"Yes sir," Robot says in a different room.

"And don't call me sir!" screams Eggman. "You know I hate being called that!"

Robot comes in with Elise, whose body is no longer tied up, but still has duct tape on her mouth. Eggman grabs her by the arm and drags her to his side. Elise muffles in shock as she sees Sonic and his friends.

Sonic is shocked himself, seeing Elise's mouth still covered in duct tape. "Give us Elise!" he screams to Eggman.

The human calmly responds, "First give me the Chaos Emerald."

A capsule rises up from the lower-level floor, ready for the powerful gem to be placed on it.

"Just place it there," Robot commands the hedgehog.

Sonic takes his blue emerald and puts it on the capsule. Eggman then smiles and presses a button. The button initiates a pink force field from the ceiling, surrounding Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

That bald-headed rat! He tricked Sonic!

"Eggman tricked us!" Sonic complains to his friends.

"See?!" says Tails. "I told you this was a trap!"

"Don't worry guys," says Knuckles. "I'll get us out of here!" The echidna attempts to punch the field, only for him to be knocked back.

Eggman watches them in amusement. "It's no use," he says. "This force field is too powerful for you to overcome. Now allow me to introduce you to my latest creation: the Solaris Prototype!"

Elise gasps in fear as Eggman pulls a handle, laughing maniacally.

"With this machine," Eggman explains to the boys, "I'll be able to control the flow of time itself!"

The force field sucks Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles (who are screaming in fear) all the way up to the ceiling. The boys disappear, along with the force field. Elise leans against the window muttering to herself, "And just when they were about to save me..."

"Don't worry princess," Robot reassures her. "They're not dead... Yet."

"Robot's right," Eggman explains. "They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time! Who knows where they could end up? It could be the distant past or the far future. My machine still needs some fine-tuning."

"Yes," says Robot. "This machine needs your power to be complete."

"My power?" Elise wonders.

"Of course your power," says Eggman. "I can finally complete my plans! Now that we have the Chaos Emeralds and you, the princess of Soleanna. That's all I need to revive the Flames of Disaster. And with its power, I will be able to control _everything_ and rule the world!"

Robot looks at one of the computers, which is showing footage from a security camera. On it, shows a white hedgehog and a lavender cat wandering around the outside of the base. "Doctor?" Robot begins, "You're not gonna like this, but there's a couple of kids outside the base. Should we do something about it?"

"Yes," Eggman says, not looking at his sidekick. "Go fire up the Egg-Genesis with one of the Chaos Emeralds, and I'll take the princess out to dinner."

Elise smiles asking, "Dinner? Where are we going?"

Eggman turns to her saying, "We're not going out. I just figured you were hungry." He then grabs her arm and drags her out of the room.

* * *

Outside the base...

Silver and Blaze are looking around the base, in search for Sonic.

"I don't see the Iblis Trigger," Silver states.

"Me neither," says Blaze.

Suddenly, the ground trembles beneath them. The tweens look around to see what's causing this shaking.

"Is this an earthquake?!" Blaze asks in fear.

"Don't worry," says a determined Silver. "I know what to do in an earthquake."

Blaze sighs in disbelief, hoping Silver won't do or say anything stupid. And in the nick of time, a giant light orange floating box-like robot with four arms appears. Silver, confused, says, "Funny. I don't remember seeing giant boxes in earthquakes."

"That's because it wasn't an earthquake in the first place!" a new voice responds to the white hedgehog.

"Robot?" Blaze says, familiar with this particular voice.

The top of the giant robot's head opens, revealing Robot, who is seen controlling the machine.

"That's right Blaze," Robot answers. "I caught you and your marijuana-headed friend red-handed!"

Marijuana? That's messed up to say, even for Robot's standards. Blaze growls back, "Whatever; you don't scare us!"

"Yeah!" Silver agrees. "We're going to kick your butt!"

"Try me!" Robot says as he pushes a button on the Egg-Genesis. All of a sudden, the giant machine starts malfunctioning. Robot looks around, realizing he accidentally pressed the self-destruct button.

"Oops," Robot says as he flees out of the machine, away from the situation. The Egg-Genesis explodes, causing all kinds of parts to fly in different directions.

One in particular was a blue jewel, dropping on the ground in front of Silver. The hedgehog picks it up saying, "Ooh, shiny!"

Blaze looks over to Silver, specifically the gem he's holding. "That's a Chaos Emerald."

"A what?" Silver questions her.

"A Chaos Emerald," she answers. "Legends say this gem can transform your thoughts into power. If you collect seven of these, a miracle's supposed to happen. Keep it as a lucky charm."

Blaze walks ahead as Silver looks at the Chaos Emerald. "It transforms your thoughts into power..." says the hedgehog. "This could solve a lot of my problems."

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 9! Next chapter, Team Sonic end up in a different timeline, along with Shadow and Rouge (it's been a while since we've seen those two!). We also get some girl talk from Amy and Elise (not the puberty kind).  
**

 **Make sure you review this story, and I'll see you in Chapter 10!**


	10. What Are the Odds?

(200 years in the future)

Tuesday, November 11; 7:30 a.m.

A purple teleport emerges from the sky, with Shadow and Rouge jumping out of it. The two agents look around, wondering where they're at.

"Did we land in New York city, or is it just me?" Rouge asks.

"Not sure," answers Shadow. He notices something different about this location. Crumbling buildings, city on fire, lack of people... "It looks like we're in the apocalypse," he says.

"Do you think a really terrible band or singer played here?" Rouge asks her friend. "Maybe that caused this... apocalypse."

"I don't know," Shadow says. "but whoever played here must have been worse than the crap we get on the radio these days."

"Let's go see where we are," Rouge suggests as she and Shadow run off.

* * *

A few minutes later, the GUN agents are in a computer room, where Rouge is typing something.

"Okay... Now that I've pinpointed our location," says Rouge. "Let's see what it is."

The computer screen shows the location which reads, _"Crisis City: the new name of Soleanna. This name was given do to always being engulfed in flames and looking destroyed."_

The teenagers read the text on the computer. Rouge is shocked at what she just read. "Crisis City?!" she shrieks. "How can that be?!"

"That's what I want to know," Shadow adds.

Rouge keeps reading the text. "It appears we've been sent to the future," she explains to him. "Approximately 200 years."

"200 years?" says Shadow. "You'd be dead before then."

"Oh shut up," Rouge coaxes, then says, "At least we know we're in the future. And we know that this creepy Mephiles guy can control time."

"That feels very similar to my Chaos Control for some reason," says Shadow. "Luckily, I've been learning how to use Chaos Control to travel through time. But unfortunately, we need two Chaos Emeralds in order to do that."

Rouge scoffs, "Well I guess we're stuck here then."

Shadow nods as the agents hear some screaming and thuds in a distance. Shadow looks around asking, "What was that?"

* * *

8:00 a.m.

In a different room that looks similar to Eggman's base, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are on the floor, looking like they just feel.

"My head is spinning..." Tails moans.

"Where are we?" Knuckles asks as he stands up. The boys hear some steps from a higher ledge.

"Hi, Knuckie!" a voice greets, using Knuckles' most hated nickname. "I didn't expect to see you guys here!"

The guys turn around, and see that the voice belongs to Rouge. And it looks like Shadow's here too, as the two freshmen are standing on the higher ledge.

"Rouge! Shadow!" Tails smiles, happy to see them. Sonic and Knuckles, not so much.

"Long time no see," says Rouge.

Knuckles sighs and says to her, "Can you not call me Knuckie? You know how much I hate that name."

"I know," Rouge flirts. "but I think it's cute."

Sonic changes the subject by asking the agents, "It's nice seeing you two, but what are the odds we'd all be here at the exact same time?"

"I'm not sure," says Shadow. "You guys should come follow us."

* * *

The five animals are at a mountain ledge, which gives them a view of the apocalyptic city.

"This is the future," Shadow explains to Team Sonic. "Approximately 200 years ahead."

"The future?" Tails says. "Then that means Eggman's machine _is_ a time-traveling device!"

"Why does the future look like it was attacked by monsters?" asks Sonic.

Out of the blue, a fire lizard whose head is up to Sonic's head bites into a non-anthropomorphic rat and eats it. Then the lizard looks at the gang and breathes out fire, causing them to run away screaming.

They hide near a dark building, where they (except Shadow) are shivering in fear. Rouge points to the fire lizard and answers to Sonic, "That's why."

"Eggman has some nerve dropping us here," says Sonic. "He brought you here too?"

"No," answers Shadow. "Rouge and I got sent here by some creepy guy without a mouth."

Knuckles pipes in asking, "So how do we get back to our own time?"

"You need a space-time rift," Shadow explains. "but that requires a lot of energy."

Knuckles and Tails aren't understanding the black hedgehog very well, but Sonic on the other hand does. "I see," he says. "You can use your Chaos Control to travel through time?"

"Yes, but that alone is insufficient," Shadow answers with power in his voice. "We need you guys' help finding two Chaos Emeralds so we can use them to travel back to our own timeline."

Tails turns to the black hedgehog and asks him, "How long could you use Chaos Control to time travel?"

"Not very long honestly," answers Shadow. "I'm still learning."

"So here's the plan: You three check in this area," Rouge explains to the boys. "Shadow and I will go into the city."

Everyone agrees as the go their separate ways.

* * *

(About 200 years ago, present time)

Monday, November 13; 10:00 a.m.

Back in White Acropolis, Amy is inside Eggman's base, looking for Sonic. She saw him and the others travel here last night, and she wanted to see what was up. She had been looking for them all night, but still no sight of the trio anywhere.

"Sonic?" Amy whispers not too softly. "Where are you?"

She then notices a door on her left. Just as she attempts to open it, Princess Elise walks out of it!

"Uh...Hello?" Elise weirdly greets the pink hedgehog.

Just then, an alarm rings in the base. Elise's heart races, afraid of what will happen next. Amy on the other hand is fine, as she says to the princess, "I'll get us out of here!"

Elise follows Amy out of the base. She really hopes she doesn't get kidnapped by that evil scientist again. She was kidnapped about, like what, twice?! Of course she doesn't want to be taken away again!

* * *

11:30 a.m.

Finally, back to her home kingdom: Soleanna. Where Elise can watch over the citizens and make sure nothing bad happens in this city. She's still with the pink hedgehog, who seems nice enough. To keep the walk back home entertaining, she decides to conversate with her.

Elise turns to the young girl and says, "Thank you so much for rescuing me! You have no idea how awful it is to be imprisoned by that evil man!"

Amy looks up at the human and says, "You're welcome, and I know how it feels to be kidnapped by Eggman. He doesn't treat me very well."

"May I ask, what's your name?" asks the princess.

"My name's Amy," answers the hedgehog. "Your's?"

"Elise," says the 17-year-old. "My name is Elise."

Amy begins to examine Elise, head to toe. This woman is very pretty: nice, polite, patient, and honest. "Wait a minute..." Amy begins. "You mean Elise, the princess of Soleanna?!"

"Yes," Elise answers awkwardly.

"No way!" Amy exclaims. "I'll bet someone's on your way to rescue you!"

Elise sighs, wondering how Sonic and his friends are doing in whatever point in time they're in. She really misses Sonic. "Well... he was," Elise says, looking away from Amy. "But Eggman sent him and his friends to a different time. Who knows when they'll come back..."

Amy begins to notice something familiar. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles we're rescuing the princess? Is that why she hasn't seen him in the past day or so? She smiles and says, "You mean Sonic went to rescue you?"

Elise nods her head in response.

"Well no wonder I haven't been able to find him!" Amy complains. "I've been looking everywhere for him!"

"Your friend seems really nice," says Elise. "Just yesterday, he told me 'Nothing starts until you take action.' I think I will follow his advice."

Amy looks at her suspiciously. She wonders if Elise has a crush on him. "Say... You wouldn't happen to have feelings for Sonic, would you?" Amy asks the princess.

"No," Elise answers. "He's not exactly my type. He's only 12 years old."

"That's good," Amy says, relieved to hear that Elise doesn't like Sonic in a romantic way. She then asks, "Does Sonic have a crush on you?"

Elise scratches her chin to think. Does Amy have a crush on Sonic? If Elise answers yes, then Amy will get mad. But if she answers no, Amy would question why Sonic doesn't drool over a beautiful kind princess. What should she say?!

The nervous princess takes a deep breath and answers, "A little bit, but I'm sure he's just trying to be a good friend."

"That's okay," says Amy. "Sonic's like that to me too." She then notices that the castle is close by. "Hey Elise!" Amy squeals in excitement. "There's the castle!"

Elise looks up and sees her castle. White, ginormous, looks more like a museum fused with a mansion. That's the Soleanna castle, all right. She turns to Amy and says, "It was a pleasure to meet you. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

"I will!" Amy responds as the two wave goodbye and leave their separate ways.

Elise runs over to the castle, happy to be home. She could cry tears of joy if she wanted to, but unfortunately if she did, the Flames of Disaster will be released, causing the entire world to end. That wouldn't be good. Think positive, Elise. Think positive.

She runs through the hall outside her home, where to her dismay, some of Eggman's robots block her door. Elise gasps and turns around, only to be surrounded by _more_ robots! Shoot! And she was only a few steps away from entering the inside of her home!

Eggman arrives in his Egg Mobile saying to her, "Finally. I've been waiting patiently for you to return, princess."

Elise is shocked to see the ugly human. "How did you find me?"

"I put a tracking device in your shoe when you were sleeping last night," he answers. "Now come with me."

* * *

 **Sigh... And just when she arrived back home. That was Chapter 10. I hope Amy's and Elise's conversation wasn't as cringey or awkward as the original. Next chapter will focus more on Crisis City, as Sonic and the gang will look for the Chaos Emeralds and go back to their own time.**

 **Remember to give me a review and I'll see you in Chapter 11!**


	11. Finding the Chaos Emeralds

(About 200 years in the future)

Tuesday, November 11; 1:05 p.m.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are inside a ruined building, walking around. They've been searching for a Chaos Emerald for five hours and no luck!

"I can't take it anymore!" Knuckles screams out of the blue.

Sonic and Tails are startled by the echidna's yelling. "Dude," says Sonic. "Settle down. We'll find a Chaos Emerald soon."

"You've been saying that for the past five hours!" Knuckles complains. "I hate this place! Ruins everywhere, no sign of civilization, no food! I'm starving, damn it!"

"Knuckles, watch your language!" Sonic scolds his friend. "Did you forget that Tails is with us?"

"Guys, be quiet!" Tails tells them. "I hear people in a different room."

Sonic and Knuckles walk over to the seven-year-old fox, whose head is peered behind a doorway. The other room shows Silver and Blaze, talking to some black/dark gray hedgehog.

 _"If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?"_ Silver asks the hedgehog.

The hedgehog nods in response. _"The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event."_ He turns on the computer above them, which shows images of Soleanna (as it was 200 years ago).

As that goes on, Tails whispers to Sonic, "What's Blaze doing here?"

"I don't know!" Sonic whispers back. "But do you see the white hedgehog?"

"Yeah," Tails and Knuckles respond.

"That guy tried to kill me earlier," says the blue hedgehog.

"No way!" Tails exclaims quietly.

 _"...And you have this person to blame,"_ the no-mouthed hedgehog says, giving Silver a purple psychic orb.

After looking into the orb Silver asks, _"Is the blue hedgehog the Iblis Trigger?"_

The black hedgehog nods to Silver.

"So that's why that idiot tried to kill me!" Sonic whispers.

"Even worse," Knuckles begins. "Blaze believed that creepy guy!"

 _"Now..."_ the black hedgehog says. _"Let's go back in time to when the Iblis Trigger was alive."_

The three magically vanish from a sphere from the creepy guy's hands. After they leave, Team Sonic walk in the room, relieved to use their regular voices.

"There was something off about that guy," Knuckles says, scratching his chin.

"Was it because he didn't have a mouth?" asks Sonic.

"No... He looked a lot like Shadow," says the red echidna.

Sonic laughs. "Well I guess that guy could be Shadow's long-lost twin brother!" he says.

Tails types something on the computer, until he comes across something odd. "Um...guys," he says. "You might want to see this article."

The middle-schoolers run up to the computer to see what's up. "What is it, Tails?" Sonic asks.

"This article says that the princess died when she was kidnapped by Eggman," Tails explains. "Apparently Eggman's battleship crashed and exploded! It also says after she died, the Flames of Disaster was released, causing the world to be one big apocalypse!"

"That's insane!" cries Knuckles.

"When did this happen, anyways?" Sonic asks his young friend.

Tails types the question on the computer. The answer pops up. "Mobius!" he cries. "Elise died two days after the Sun Festival!"

"TWO DAYS?!" Sonic shrieks. "We need to save her!"

"I'll print out more information from the computer," says Tails.

"I wonder if Eggman is crazy enough to kill the princess or if this was an accident..." Knuckles says, scratching his chin.

Sonic smacks Knuckles in the face and screams, "Dude, this is serious! We need to find that Chaos Emerald fast!"

After Tails prints out some papers and staples them, the three boys run out of the room to find the Chaos Emerald.

* * *

As Team Sonic find a Chaos Emerald, Shadow and Rouge are on the other side of the city. Rouge is holding onto a green Chaos Emerald they've just found behind a dumpster.

"My precious Chaos Emerald," the albino bat says to it. "You're so beautiful. I wish I could keep you forever!"

"Rouge, stop flirting with inanimate objects!" Shadow orders her. "I'll go get us some food. You wait here."

Shadow walks into a destroyed In-n-Out Burger, while Rouge waits outside, still staring at the Chaos Emerald. Through the emerald, she sees something, or in this case, someone familiar. She sees E-123 Omega, sitting on the ground, dusty and destroyed.

Shadow walks out of the restaurant saying, "I just ordered our food. This may take a while."

"Shadow, you might want to look at this," says Rouge, pointing to Omega.

The black hedgehog sees Omega leaning against a building. "Omega?"

"Yeah!" Rouge wonders. "What do you think happened to our friend?"

Shadow takes a look at the robot's back display. "It looks like he's on standby mode," he says.

"Do you think Omega had anything to do with this future?" Rouge asks. She then hears a ring from her phone. She takes her phone out of her pocket and answers it. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Rouge,"_ Sonic says on the other end. _"What's up?"_

"Hey Sonic," says Rouge. "Shadow and I are just getting some food. You?"

 _"We still can't find a Chaos Emerald!"_ Sonic says. _"But we did find some other things."_

"Like what?"

 _"Remember when Shadow mentioned a guy with no mouth?"_

"Yeah..." Rouge awkwardly answers.

 _"We saw him talking to Blaze and a white hedgehog,"_ Sonic explains. _"and they're on a mission to kill me!"_

"No way!" Rouge cries. "Where are they now?"

 _"They went into the past,"_ says Sonic. _"You know, in our time. We also found out that the princess of Soleanna dies, and the Flames of Disaster was the cause of this disatrous future!"_

"My goodness..." Rouge mutters. She then speaks up, "We'll meet you three at the mountain."

She hangs up, and Shadow returns with two In-n-Out bags. "Who called?" Shadow asks her.

"Sonic," answers Rouge. "He and the others haven't found a Chaos Emerald yet, but they did find something else."

"Cool," says Shadow. The two teens leave the area.

* * *

3:00 p.m.

Shadow and Rouge are already at Flame Core, a tall mountain leading to a volcano. They are still eating their burgers and drinking their sodas. Finally, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles show up, with Tails holding onto some papers and some kind of small machine.

"What took you three so long?!" Rouge asks, relieved to see the three boys.

"Tails right here stopped at a store to buy this sensor machine," Sonic answers, pointing to the device Tails is holding onto.

Shadow hands Sonic the other In-n-Out bag. "We brought you guys some lunch," he says. "Warning: it might be cold."

"Thanks Shadz!" Sonic smiles, causing Shadow to frown due to 'that' nickname.

"Thanks, you guys!" says Tails.

Knuckles gets out a burger and hastily bites into it. "Yeah, thanks!" the echidna cries while talking with his mouth full. "I was starving!"

Rouge is disgusted seeing Knuckles talking with his mouth full. "Ew, Knuckles!" she whines. "Gross! Don't talk with food in your mouth!"

Knuckles sighs. "Hey Rouge," he says to her.

"What?" she asks with a bored tone.

"Shut up!" he screams, causing a piece of food to spit out of his mouth to Rouge's cheek.

Rouge feels the wet grub on her cheek and growls at the echidna, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Knuckles screams and runs away from the angry 14-year-old, who has her hands out to strangle him. The others watch the two teenagers run around. Shadow sighs and screams to them, "You guys are so immature!"

"Aw Shadow," Sonic says. "Let them have some fun!"

The black hedgehog sighs and asks them, "What's all that stuff you guys have?"

"These are some papers I printed from a lab," answers Tails, giving Shadow the papers.

Shadow looks through the papers, which have information on the princess' death, Solaris, and more information on Soleanna. "Interesting," he says as he gives the papers back to the fox.

"We also have this machine," Tails explains. "which can sense where the Chaos Emeralds are."

All of a sudden, the machine starts moving and plants a light behind the rock Shadow is sitting on. The machine levitiates a green Chaos Emerald and carries it over to Tails.

"Hey, we found a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaims, happy to finally see one in the past seven or so hours!

"Rouge and I already found that one," says Shadow. "It was behind a dumpster."

"Lucky!" Tails whines.

Shadow then asks Sonic, "So you guys didn't see a single emerald in the past seven hours we've been here?"

"Nope," Sonic says, shaking his head. "I guess the only place we can find the other emerald is in that volcano."

Knuckles and Rouge immediately stop fighting and begin to listen. Knuckles then asks the 12-year-old, "Did you say the Chaos Emerald is in a volcano?!"

"Yeah," Sonic answers. "We actually have to go in the-"

"Oh _hell_ no!" Rouge interrupts the blue hedgehog. "There is no way we're going into a volcano! Do you have any idea what that can do to my complexion?!"

Knuckles rolls his eyes and jokingly asks, "What complexion?"

Rouge growls and tries to attack the echidna, only for Shadow to grab her to prevent her from attacking him. "Let me go!" she screams, trying to get out of her partner's arms. "I need to strangle this boy!"

"No way!" Shadow argues. "Look; you are going in that volcano with us, and that is final!"

"And look on the bright side," Sonic adds. "At least you'll help us with your treasure hunting skills!"

Rouge sighs. "Fine," she says as Shadow lets go of her. "I guess I could help."

"Good," says Sonic. He then turns to Shadow saying, "Hey Shadz! Last one to the emerald is a rotten egg!"

The blue hedgehog speeds away as Shadow screams out, "Hey idiot! We're supposed to be working together!" and runs after him. Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge follow them.

* * *

About half an hour later...

After a long walk through the volcano, Sonic and the gang end up at a ledge near a pool of lava. Over the lava, a cyan blue Chaos Emerald is floating over it in the air.

Rouge, who hasn't complained about the trip once during their volcano journey, flies up to the Chaos Emerald and says, "Wow! This was so easy!"

Shadow watches Rouge attempts to grab the gem in horror. "Don't touch it!" he screams to her.

"Why shouldn't I?!" the albino bat sasses as she turns to her male companions. "We found the emerald fair and square!"

"He's serious, Rouge!" Tails tells her. "This could be a trap for all we know!"

However, Rouge ignores their advice and grabs the emerald, only for it to fly out of her hand and for a giant magma serpent-like creature to pop up out of nowhere! The bat screams as she ducks behind Shadow, shivering in fear.

"Way to go Rouge!" Shadow yells. "You made a monster come out of nowhere!"

"How was I supposed to know there'd be a monster here?" Rouge yells back.

Everyone else is in awe of the monster. Heck, Knuckles even asks, "Is that a new Pokèmon?"

"No," Tails answers as he looks at his papers. "That's Iblis: also known as the Flames of Disaster!"

"Flames of Disaster?!" Sonic gasps in shock. "So that's what Eggman wants for his evil plans: a giant fiery snake-thing!"

"Who cares?" Knuckles says nonchalantly. "This thing looks awesome! I want one as a pet!"

"You are not keeping that beast as a pet!" Shadow screams to the red idiot.

Knuckles groans in complaint as Sonic says, "Beast or not, I'm gonna fight that thing! Tails, what should I do?"

"Hold on Sonic," says Tails. "This form of Iblis doesn't just fight. This one likes to dance!"

Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge burst out laughing. They seriously can't imagine Iblis, the Flames of Disaster, dancing. Sonic catches his breath and says to Tails, "Sorry buddy, but the thought of that thing dancing is hard to imagine!"

Iblis roars at the blue hedgehog, who turns around and hollers, "It really is!"

The fiery monster begins swaying left and right, proving that he indeed can dance.

"Alright Knuckles," Sonic begins. "See if you can put some music on! Iblis and I are having a dance-off!"

Knuckles turns on some music from his phone. The music starts with a hip-hop type beat, along with a husky male rapper's voice saying, " _Alright, you kids! Y'all ready to break out in the club?!_ "

Shadow sighs. "One: kids can't go to the club," he mutters under his breath. "and two: we're in a volcano."

" _Alright now,_ " the rapper begins. " _We're going to do a little jig called 'Keep Yo Arms Up'! Raise your arms as high as you can and sway them around!_ "

Sonic raises his arms up and sways them around. Iblis watches, worried if the blue hedgehog is a better dancer than him.

"Your turn, Iblis!" Sonic yells to him.

Iblis looks around, realizing he doesn't have any arms! The Flames of Disaster screams in terror and explodes. Everyone else runs away from the flames and ashes from Iblis' explosion, and the Chaos Emerald flies back to Rouge.

The female bat grabs the gem, only for Sonic to take it from her. "Hey!" she demands him. "Give that back!"

"Why should I?" Sonic asks, knowing Rouge is referring to the Chaos Emerald.

"Because I found it first!" she snaps at him. "Plus it matches my eyes."

"You've held onto enough emeralds, Rouge," says Shadow. "We need to get back to our own time anyways."

"Fine..." Rouge sighs as she and the others watch Sonic and Shadow hold the Chaos Emeralds.

The two hedgehogs hold the emeralds high and close to each other and shout out, "Chaos Control!"

A portal breaks open as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles hop into it and leave. Rouge follows along, but Shadow stays behind.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Rouge questions. "The portal's about to close!"

Shadow sees Mephiles appearing behind him, standing with his head tilted like a creepy doll. "You go ahead," Shadow says to Rouge. "I need to deal with this pest."

Rouge shrugs as she enters the portal as it closes behind her. Who knows when Shadow will return back home...?

* * *

(200 years ago, in present time)

Monday, November 13; 11:45 a.m.

A portal opens somewhere in the middle of Soleanna, and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles jump out of it. The three boys look around, happy to be back in their own timeline.

"So good to be back," Knuckles says, relieved.

"But where's Shadow and Rouge?" Tails wonders.

"Those guys have their own sets of problems," Sonic answers his fox friend. "You guys want to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah," says Knuckles. "I need a nap."

The boys walk back to their hotel, hoping to get some rest.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 11: my longest chapter yet! This chapter is over 2,500 words long! Anyways, back to the chapter itself.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. From Knuckles commenting on Mephiles, Shadow and Rouge at In-n-Out, and the dance-off between Sonic and Iblis; this chapter turned out pretty awesome in my opinion.**

 **Next chapter will be _all_ about Team Dark (that means more of Omega!) and more of Mephiles. The chapter after that will be about Sonic and the gang taking time off from their adventure until they find out Elise has been kidnapped for the third time in this story so far! **

**Make sure you review this story/chapter and I'll see you in Chapter 12!**


	12. Saving Shadow

Monday, November 13; 11:45 a.m.

Back in Soleanna, the time-space rift appears, letting Rouge exit from it. Shadow is stuck in the future because he saw Mephiles, so who knows when Shadow will come back?

The white bat looks down at herself, seeing that her black leather jumpsuit is a mess! Small tears in arms, smells like dirt... This might be a good time for shopping! Shadow's in the future, the GUN members aren't bothering her at the moment, so this is perfect! And in the nick of time, Rouge enters a retail store right near her.

* * *

15 minutes later...

Rouge is in the dressing room, taking pictures of her new look. She is wearing a black sleeveless crop top to show off her well-toned abs and diamond-encrusted navel ring. She also has on some black track shorts, black combat boots, and some black leather fingerless gloves.

After Rouge takes her last selfie, she says to herself, "Damn, I look good!"

She walks out of the store (she already paid for the outfit) and enters another store, this time Starbucks. Can't help but grab a frappuccino and maybe a small cake. She waits in a _very_ long line and checks her phone to pass the time. Her watch beeps, meaning there's a call from GUN headquarters.

She clicks on her watch and gets a call from the other end. _"Agent Rouge?"_ Commander Tower says from the other end. _"Report your status immediately. Have you retrieved the Scepter of Darkness?"_

Shoot! Rouge forgot! The scepter broke back in Kingdom Valley! The only thing she can do now is be honest. She sighs, "I did, but then Eggman came by and I accidentally broke the scepter."

 _"YOU BROKE THE SCEPTER?!"_ the commander cries out.

"I fell!" Rouge cries back.

 _"I trusted you with this mission!"_ says Commander Tower. _"Where's Shadow? I've been trying to contact him all day!"_

"Shadow's missing," the albino bat answers with sorrow.

 _"What?!"_ Tower screams.

Rouge sighs. "It's a long story," she says, facepalming herself. "Is it okay if E-123 Omega helps out? I could really use it."

Commander Tower sighs. _"Fine,"_ he says. _"But if you two mess up, I will suspend you from GUN Juniors for a month!"_

"I understand," says Rouge.

 _"Good. We'll drop Omega off in Tropical Jungle."_

"Ew!" the bat starts complaining. "The jungle?! What if I catch a disease?"

Commander Tower hangs up, as there is no way he's listening to Rouge whine about catching a disease. As Rouge is now at the front of the line, she takes her order.

* * *

12:45 p.m.

After Rouge finished her frappuccino back in Soleanna, she arrives in Tropical Jungle, where she sees Omega walking around through the ruins. Rouge checks herself to see if she has any ticks or parasites. Man, she really shouldn't have worn this outfit in a jungle of all places.

"No ticks," Rouge mutters to herself. "Good."

She flies over to Omega and waves to him. "Hello Omega," she greets him. "Long time no see."

"Hello...Rouge," Omega greets the bat with a slow voice.

Rouge is startled by his voice. "Oh...my goodness!" she stumbles back. "What happened to your voice? You sound like a nerd!"

"I have been...upgraded," answers Omega. "I have been given a different...voice and the gift to...time...travel."

"How convenient," comments Rouge. "Anyways, I need your help with something."

"What...is it?" asks the black and red robot.

"Shadow's in the future," she begins to explain. "About 200 years beyond our time. He can't go home without a Chaos Emerald."

Omega nods. "Situation...understood," he says. "What...would you like me to...do?"

Rouge takes the green Chaos Emerald from her pocket. "When you see Shadow, give this to him."

Omega slowly takes the emerald from Rouge and puts it in torso compartment. "Okay..." he begins. "I will find...Shadow...now."

He walks the opposite direction from Rouge very slowly with her saying, "Good luck!"

* * *

(200 years in the future)

Tuesday, November 11; 5:00 p.m.

Shadow is still in Flame Core, away from the volcano. He had been chasing after Mephiles for over an hour now. He finally catches up with the no-mouthed hedgehog, who is standing on a tall pole.

"So," Mephiles begins to ask. "decided to leave your friends for this beautiful future forever?"

Beautiful? Yeah right! This future looks more like a dump! "Actually, I came by to see you," answers Shadow. "Why are you here? Did you ruin this world?"

Mephiles chuckles. "The answer is yes...and no."

"What do you mean?" asks Shadow.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," responds the dark hedgehog. "I mean, future me destroyed this world, but the work was mostly done by Iblis. Perhaps it's better to show you."

Mephiles snaps his fingers, making some kind of purple-ish cage appear. In the cage, is a future version of Shadow being imprisoned in it.

Shadow looks at the cage, specially his future self. Although he did age quite well, he wonders why and how he's in a prison cell. "Is that-"

"You?" Mephiles interrupts. "Yes. After the world was devastated by Iblis' flames, what do you think happened?"

What does Shadow think happened? His guess is that people blamed him for creating the apocalypse. "Why am I locked up in that cell?" the hedgehog asks the no-mouthed devil.

"Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power," Mephiles continues. "They feared it. They used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down."

 _Thought so,_ Shadow says in his head.

"Come with me Shadow," Mephiles says. "Let us punish this foolish world of humanity. It's only fair to give back what was intended for you."

He wants Shadow to team up with him to rule the world?! Yeah right! Like that'll happen in a million years. Shadow looks up at his look-alike and says, "That's absurd. Whatever it is you want to do, you can do it alone."

Mephiles takes a deep breath and says, "Okay... If that's what you want. Just to let you know, your fate won't be any better."

Shadow clutches his fist and responds, "I determine my own destiny."

"Oh well," says Mephiles, then screams out, "Let me introduce you to my true form!"

Mephiles then transforms into his crystalline form: his fur is now a purplish-black color, and his highlights are now white. His muzzle is also white, eyes are red, although his irises are a bright green. His mouth is still missing, and now he's missing his nose! His feet are also gone, now replaced with some purple fog/ash.

Shadow's eyes go wide. "I didn't see that coming," he comments as he stares at Mephiles' new form.

Mephiles snaps his fingers, signaling _hundreds_ of purple minions to come behind him.

"I didn't see that coming either," says Shadow.

"Of course you didn't!" screams Mephiles. "This is only the beginning!"

He then disappears, and Shadow is looking around, finding his enemy. "Where are you?!" he shrieks.

"Look down," says Mephiles.

Shadow looks down and sees that Mephiles is connected to Shadow's shadow. Mephiles' minions hover up to the high-schooler and laugh in a creepy way. How is Shadow going to attack them? He can't use any of his chaos powers since he doesn't have a Chaos Emerald with him, so this is going to be one tough fight!

The black hedgehog takes a deep breath and begins punching some minions. The minions blow up as he attacks them, and Mephiles appears out of Shadow's shadow. There we go! Now Shadow can attack this demon!

"Done attacking yet, Shadow?" Mephiles taunts the hedgehog.

And just like that, Shadow runs up to Mephiles and punches him in the...uh...let's say privates. Mephiles grabs onto his front parts and groans in pain. Wow... This was pretty easy. All Shadow had to do was nutshot Mephiles and BOOM! He goes down.

Mephiles gets up as Shadow walks up to him saying, "Well... I guess I won the-"

However, Shadow is interrupted as Mephiles throws a purple energy ball at him, knocking the teenager into a nearby tree. Shadow falls down and catches his breath. The crystalline hedgehog approaches him and comments to him, "Please Shadow; this isn't a bar fight. Have some class."

Mephiles attempts to attack Shadow as some gun shots appear between the two hedgehogs. They both turn around, and see Omega, who had just stopped the two from fighting.

Shadow is surprised to see his friend. "Omega!" he cries (sort of).

As Omega retracts his arm cannon, he says to Shadow, "Let me...insist. You...need to...rest."

"No!" screams Mephiles. "I need to beat Shadow! Not this bulky robot!"

"Thanks Omega," Shadow says, giving the robot a thumbs up.

Omega's arm cannon returns as he shoots Mephiles, causing the ladder to fall down. Mephiles groans, and then stands up screaming, "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

He forms a purple orb and escapes into it. Shadow and Omega follow him, hoping they'll return to their own time.

* * *

(About 200 years ago, present time)

Monday, November 13; 1:50 p.m.

Shadow and Omega (coincidentally) return to Soleanna in one piece. Shadow looks around, finding Mephiles.

"Where's Mephiles?" the black hedgehog wonders.

"It seems...Mephiles...has gone somewhere...else," answers Omega.

Shadow gets his phone out and says, "I should call Rouge and tell here we're back." He calls Rouge and waits for her to answer.

 _"Shadow?"_ Rouge questions on the other end of the call.

Shadow smiles. "Yes, it's me," he says.

 _"Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you!"_ Rouge cries. _"I thought you would be stuck in that future forever!"_

"And I thought Mephiles was going to kill me," the hedgehog replies.

 _"Mephiles tried to kill you?!"_ the bat shrieks.

"Of course!" Shadow answers. "What did you expect from a freak without a mouth?"

"Shadow," Omega begins to say. "Ask...where Rouge is."

Shadow nods to the robot and asks Rouge, "Where are you, anyways?"

 _"The Soleanna Beauty Salon,"_ Rouge answers with glee. _"Mani-pedis are half off!"_

She's blowing her money instead of working on the mission?! Getting that thought out of his head, Shadow responds, "We'll meet you there." He hangs up and says to Omega, "Looks like we're going to a beauty salon."

"Okay," says Omega as the take off.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 12! We met Omega, and Shadow's back in present time. Next chapter, Shadow and Omega will meet up with Rouge, while Mephiles gets a surprise visit from someone! There's also going to be a bunch of Sonic and Silver stuff (separately). So basically next chapter, everyone prepares for Radical Train.**

 **I went on with that one too long... Anyways, make sure to review and I'll see you in Chapter 13!**


	13. Silver Finds Out

**A quick update before we get into the chapter. As you may have noticed, Girl Power is on hiatus. It's by far my most popular story on this site, and I'm having some trouble coming up with new ideas. I don't know if I want to keep that story going, or should I reboot it? You can go vote on my poll whenever you can. I also want to come up with new story ideas, using my OCs. To give me some ideas on new stories, please PM me.**

 **Now on to the story!**

* * *

12:15 p.m.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles return to their hotel room, where Amy and Steve (Tails' dad) are sitting on the beds.

"We're back!" Sonic announces.

Amy looks up and smiles as she sees Sonic. "SONIC!" she screams as he gives him a tight hug.

Sonic tries to get out of the pink hedgehog's grasp, but the ladder wouldn't budge. As Knuckles sees this, he taps on Amy's shoulder and says to her, "I think Sonic's turning blue."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asks. "He is blue!"

Knuckles sighs. "No," he says. "I think he's losing his breath."

"Oh my goodness!" Amy cries as she lets go of Sonic.

The blue hedgehog catches his breath and starts walking to the bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"No way!" Knuckles argues. "I should take a shower first!"

Then Tails gets in the conversation. "But I'm the youngest!" he yells out. "So therefore, I should go first!"

"No way, little boy!" Knuckles says to Tails. "Which one of us was the first to go through puberty?"

"Uh..."

Sonic butts in. "And whose adventure in Soleanna was the longest?" he asks the poor fox. "Hmm?"

"Guys, stop!" Tails whines. "Why don't we let Amy decide who showers first?"

Sonic and Knuckles turn to Amy, who is standing with her arms to the back. Sonic turns to Tails and says, "Good compromise, buddy."

Knuckles then asks the pink girl, "Alright Amy; which one of us should shower first?"

"Sonic of course," Amy answers, smiling.

"WHAT?!" Knuckles and Tails shriek.

"Why?!" screams Knuckles.

"Because I love him!" Amy screams, then calmly says, "And besides, Sonic did say he had the longest adventure in Soleanna. And I'll bet he smells bad, too."

Sonic takes a quick sniff at his armpit and covers his nose and mouth. "You're right, Ames," Sonic says, voice muffled through his hand. "I'd better get in the shower."

As the 12-year-old walks to the bathroom, Tails pulls Knuckles' arms and drags him out of the room. Knuckles looks down to the fox and asks, "Dude, what was that for?"

"Do you remember seeing Blaze and that white hedgehog in the future?" Tails asks the echidna. Knuckles nods. Tails then says, "Good. Those two got sent here by that Shadow look-alike."

"Yeah I know," says Knuckles. "I was there eavesdropping with you."

Tails nods. "I think we should find Blaze and-"

"Strangle her?" Knuckles interrupts, smiling.

"No," Tails sighs. "We need to talk to her."

"And then we strangle her?" Knuckles smiles.

Tails sighs and facepalms himself after hearing Knuckles' stupidity. This plan will take a while.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mephiles (still in his normal form) is still in the fortune telling store. He is watching a scene with Elise and an ugly-looking male human from his psychic orb. Why, you may ask?

The dark hedgehog wants to see if the princess has cried, and so far, he hasn't seen her cry once! Mephiles had read an article online, saying that the princess hasn't cried in over ten years! Even right after she found out her father died, she still didn't cry! That's impossible; everyone cries! Has anyone stubbed their toe against a coffee table? That crap hurts!

Feeling bored, Mephiles wipes the scene off the orb, turning it off. He then says to himself, "I don't know why, but for some reason I have the urge to scare little babies and children. Once they see I don't have a mouth, they'll be scarred for life!"

Mephiles laughs maniacally as a portal opens up from the ceiling, and a crystalline hedgehog jumps out of it. Mephiles eyes the crystalline hedgehog and screams, "What the hell are you supposed to be?!"

The crystalline figure looks up and answers, "I'm Mephiles, and I live in this current timeline. I hear you're from the future?"

Shadow Mephiles gives Crystal Mephiles a weird look. "Yes..." he awkwardly answers. He then takes a long look at Crystal Mephiles. "Man, I look hideous in this era."

"What are you talking about?" Crystal Mephiles questions. "I look awesome!"

"But I'm missing a nose..." says Shadow Mephiles. "How will I be able to smell?"

"You don't need to smell," says the crystalline hedgehog. "All you need is power!"

"Power..." Shadow Mephiles mutters to himself. What does present Mephiles mean by that?

* * *

1:00 p.m.

After explaining the plan to Knuckles, he and Tails walk down the hallway of the hotel to find Blaze. They're walking to her room to see if she's there. And what a coincidence, as right now, Blaze is walking towards them unintentionally.

Tails sees the lavender feline and shouts to her, "Hi Blaze!"

Blaze looks up and sees Tails and Knuckles in the middle of the hallway. "Hey, you guys," Blaze greets back.

"We need to talk," Knuckles says, only for Tails to pull him down to his level by the former's dreadlocks.

"Remember: be calm, yet firm," Tails whispers to the echidna. He lets go of Knuckles and asks Blaze, "Have you hanging out with a white hedgehog?"

Blaze then answers, "Yeah, kinda, sorta... Why?"

"Because we and Sonic went to the future earlier today," Knuckles explains. "and saw you guys go on a mission to kill Sonic!"

"You guys were in the future?" Blaze asks. The boys nod their heads as Blaze says, "Well no wonder we couldn't find Sonic!"

"Yeah..." Tails says awkwardly.

"We want to know why you two are trying to kill Sonic!" Knuckles yells to her, starting to become impatient.

Blaze sighs. "We're not trying to kill Sonic," she answers.

Tails and Knuckles exchange weird looks to each other. "What?" they ask in unison.

"Silver, the white hedgehog I'm with?" Blaze explains. "He believed some creepy weirdo, who for some reason doesn't have a mouth, and who also said that Sonic made the future an apocalypse!"

"But we all know Sonic would never cause the destruction of the future," Tails says with worry.

"And why bother teaming up with that Silver guy in the first place?" Knuckles wonders, still mad.

"Because one: I want to watch that idiot fail the mission," answers Blaze. "and two: the Sol Emeralds sent me to the future by mistake."

Knuckles and Tails exchange confused looks again.

"It's a long story," says Blaze.

Then Tails asks, "Long story or not, where is Silver anyways?"

"He's in our hotel room taking a shower," answers Blaze. "You two might want to be careful. He sings _very_ off-key."

Knuckles cracks his knuckles and shouts, "Well I'm gonna teach this boy a lesson for not only attempting to kill Sonic, but also for listening to a dude with no mouth!"

As the red 13-year-old walks forward, Tails and Blaze try to stop him.

"Knuckles, stop!" Tails screams.

"Tails is right!" Blaze screams along. "You don't know Silver; he has psychic abilities!"

However, Knuckles ignores them as he passes by a door with a loud screeching singing voice. The echidna stops in his tracks and leans his head against the door to hear the voice better.

 _"Oh I'm on my way, on my way to kill the Iblis Trigger!"_ the voice sings.

The voice sounds pretty annoying, male, definitely boyish, and sounds like something from a poorly dubbed anime. After Knuckles finishes listening to the voice, he punches the door open. In the room, is a white hedgehog, who is stripped down to his underpants, grabbing a pair of jeans.

The hedgehog screams like a girl, covering his heart designed boxers. "Get out!" he screams to Knuckles. "I'm not decent!"

Knuckles asks the hedgehog, "You're Silver, right?"

"Yeah," the hedgehog answers. "So?"

The red echidna walks up to Silver and grabs him by the neck. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL SONIC?!" he shouts to the 12-year-old.

 _That's the same thing Amy asked yesterday,_ Silver comments in his head. He then confesses to Knuckles, "Sonic is the main reason my world sucks! 200 years in the future, the world is taken over by Iblis, all because of Sonic!"

"Have you ever wondered what Sonic did to ruin your precious world?" Knuckles questions the hedgehog.

Silver's head goes blank. Honestly, he never thought about that. He was so caught up in finding Sonic that he didn't think straight. Silver then hides his true emotions and screams to the teen, "I don't need a reason! I'm on a mission to kill the Iblis Trigger, and I'm not letting some rare animal species get in my way!"

Tails and Blaze enter the room, both shocked at seeing Knuckles choking Silver.

"Knuckles, let go of him!" Blaze yells to the echidna.

 _BLAZE KNOWS THIS GUY?!_ Silver shouts in his head. HOW?!

"NO!" Knuckles yells back. "I want answers from this idiot!"

Silver then growls, "I don't have time for this!" He uses his psychokinesis to levitate Knuckles, throwing him out of the window.

Knuckles screams while falling out of the building. Tails then shouts out, "I'm coming for you, Knuckles!"

The yellow fox runs up to Silver and stomps on his foot, the ladder screaming in pain while grabbing onto his bruised foot. Tails then hops out the window, hoping Knuckles will be okay.

Silver massages his sore neck as Blaze walks up to him saying, "I'll bet you're wondering how I know those two guys."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Team Dark have just gotten out of the Soleanna Beauty Salon, in search for Mephiles. As the three look for the demonic hedgehog, a few of Eggman's robots are hovering around the city.

Rouge notices this and says to Shadow, "It seems Eggman's robots are in search of something too. What do you they're looking for?"

"Probably Mephiles," Shadow answers, then refers to Eggman, "After all, the scepter broke because of that fat bull."

"What...is Eggman...up to?" Omega wants to know. "Who is...Mephiles?"

"Exactly," Rouge responds to the robot.

"I agree," says Shadow. "I should ask Eggman about this."

The black hedgehog attempts to walk away, but then Rouge asks him, "Shadow, don't you want me and Omega to come with you?"

"How old do you think I am; five?" Shadow nastily responds to his female companion. "No, I'm 15! I can handle this by myself. You two keep looking for Mephiles."

As Shadow walks away, Rouge turns to Omega and complains, "I can't believe Shadow left us behind! We're the ones who got him out of that sucky future in the first place!"

Omega then interrupts, "Actually...I'm the one...who got him out...of the future."

"He could've left us a 'thank you', but noooo!" Rouge keeps talking, "He just leaves to go talk to the doctor!"

"Let's just...find Mephiles...and get this...over with," says Omega, not wanting to listen to Rouge's rant.

* * *

Back to Sonic and friends...

Tails enters his hotel room panicking, where Sonic, Amy, and Steve are watching TV. If you're wondering where Knuckles is, he's in the hospital. Yeah... Silver threw him so hard, Knuckles hit his head hard (enough to get some brain damage) and broke his wrist!

Steve turns around, worried about what happened to his son. "Tails, are you okay?" he asks. "What happened?"

Tails catches his breath. "Knuckles...was thrown out of a...window," he explains. "He hit his head...and broke his...wrist!"

"Poor Knuckles!" Amy cries after what she just heard.

"We hope he's okay," says Sonic. "What did Knuckles do to get thrown out of a window?"

Tails looks down to the floor, wondering if he should tell Sonic this. He doesn't want his friend to know Blaze teamed up with Silver, even if her reason sounds stupid.

After a little bit of thinking, Tails looks up and tells Sonic, "We found that Silver guy who tried to kill you earlier."

"What?!" Sonic shrieks. "What did you guys do to him?"

"I didn't do anything!" Tails cries. "Knuckles grabbed Silver by the neck and asked him why he tried to kill you! Then Silver got mad and threw him out the window."

"That Silver boy sounds like a big bully," comments Steve.

"He is," adds Amy. "Just yesterday, he attacked Sonic because he thinks Sonic destroyed the future."

"And not only is Silver a bully," says Sonic. "but he's also an idiot."

"He sure sounds like it," says Steve.

The TV then cuts to breaking news, showing a blond woman talking. " _We interrupt your regularly scheduled program with some breaking news,_ " the woman begins to explain. " _Just about two hours ago, our Princess Elise has been kidnapped by Dr. Eggman for the third time in the past 48 hours. She was just inches away from entering her home when Eggman's robots showed up. That's when he took her away, and rumors are that he is taking her in a train._ "

Everyone is shocked at this: Elise got kidnapped again?!

"Oh no!" Amy cries. She was the one who walked Elise home! She should've been more careful.

"Elise gets kidnapped more than Princess Peach in a whole day!" Sonic complains. "This is ridiculous!"

The blue hedgehog jumps off the bed and says to his friends, "I'm gonna go save Elise. You three check on Knuckles."

After Sonic leaves the room, Steve turns to Tails and Amy and says, "We should get out too."

* * *

Back to Silver and Blaze...

"You knew Sonic all along?!" Silver screams to the 11-year-old cat.

Yep, Blaze told Silver a lot of things. Things such as how Sonic isn't really the Iblis Trigger, and that she only teamed up with the white hedgehog because she wanted to watch him fail the mission.

"Of course I did," answers Blaze. "He used to go to my school, remember?!"

"I should have seen this coming earlier," yells Silver. "After all, you've been such a jerk to me! Calling me names, pushing me down White Acropolis; I don't know enough about this timeline!"

"That's because you trusted a creep who's missing a mouth!" Blaze argues. "How do you go so low by believing a guy who doesn't even try to be normal?!"

"I need to get my information somewhere!" Silver says as he walks towards the door. "To me, Sonic is still the Iblis Trigger, and I'm gonna kill him no matter what!"

"Whatever!" screams Blaze. "Don't even try coming back to me once you find out Sonic isn't the Iblis Trigger for real!"

"Fine!" Silver leaves. "I'm gonna go find Mephiles! He's more trustworthy than you'll ever be!"

Blaze sighs as she plops onto her bed. Being around that ignorant hedgehog has made her lose several brain cells. She doesn't need him. She can just watch TV, or go shopping, or go to that one salad restaurant down the street. Anything can get her mind off of Silver.

* * *

1:30 p.m.

Silver is now outside, searching for Mephiles. He really regrets having Blaze by his side, but could her words be right? Who's the real Iblis Trigger? What does Sonic have to do with any of this? And what's Mephiles' deal?

Speaking of Mephiles, Silver sees the dark hedgehog staring at a baby in his carriage. The baby starts crying, and his mother cradles him while screaming to Mephiles, "You creep! Stay away from my baby!"

She walks away, while Mephiles turns around and sees Silver. He then says to the 12-year-old, "I'm trying to scare some babies. Unfortunately, it's not working."

"Whatever," says Silver, then asks Mephiles, "Can I ask you something?"

Mephiles sighs, "Sure."

"Who's the Iblis Trigger?" Silver demands to know. "You told me it was Sonic, but everyone I've met so far says otherwise. Including Blaze!"

"Who's Blaze?" Mephiles asks the white hedgehog.

What?! "She's the purple cat that was with us in the future!" Silver growls at him.

Mephiles scratches his chin and answers, "Doesn't ring a bell."

He doesn't even acknowledge Blaze's existence?! Now Silver's starting to think he can't trust this guy. Scratching that thought out of his head, he asks Mephiles, "Do you at least know where Sonic is?"

"I hear he's going to the train station," says Mephiles. "Something about rescuing the princess? It's now or never if you want the future to change."

"Thanks," Silver says awkwardly as he runs off.

Now that Silver's gone, Mephiles walks back into the fortune telling store and laughs maniacally. "Finally, that annoying twit is gone!" he boasts as he picks up his orb. "He can't know that the princess of Soleanna is the real Iblis Trigger! When he kills Sonic, the princess will finally cry, and Iblis will be released!"

He stares into his orb and keeps laughing in his villainous tone.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 13! Whew; this chapter was longer than Chapter 11 (about 3,000 words). But besides that, there was so much going on here! Knuckles ends up in the hospital, Shadow begins a journey to ask Eggman, Sonic goes to save Elise (again...), and Silver attempts to finish the mission on his own. (Not to mention the two Mephiles' encounter each other.)**

 **Next chapter should be much shorter, as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver arrive in radical train during their respective missions. Remember to review this story, and I'll see you in Chapter 14!**


	14. Radical Train

2:00 p.m.

Sonic runs over to the train station, where he could've sworn he saw Eggman dragging Elise into a train. What the hedgehog doesn't know is that Shadow is here too, also going after Eggman.

He sees Shadow at the front desk, talking to a middle-aged man with a full-grown mustache. Sonic walks over to the desk and asks the man, "Did you see Eggman with the princess in this area?"

The man turns to Sonic and says, "Sorry kid, but this young lad right here asked the same thing. And I'm afraid I haven't seen a man with the princess."

"Aw man!" Sonic cries.

Shadow then says to the 12-year-old, "It seems you're after Eggman as well."

"Because he kidnapped the princess _again_!" Sonic yells. "For the third time this weekend!"

"Technically, it's Monday," says Shadow. "and I already heard about the kidnapping. Rouge told me about it over the phone."

"So why are you after Eggman, anyways?" Sonic asks him.

"I need to get some information about Mephiles," answers Shadow. He then notices Sonic's confused expression. The black hedgehog sighs and says, "It's a long story."

"Yeah," says Sonic. "Anyways, I need to catch up with Eggman. Elise needs me!"

Sonic runs ahead, and Shadow sighs and sits on a bench. Some bikers arrive in their motorcycles as one of the bikers gets up and says, "I need to use the bathroom."

The one biker runs into the small building, and the others follow. Shadow looks over to the motorcycles, wondering if he should use one of them. After all, his feet hurt from walking long distances, and he's still too young to drive a car (let alone have a driver's permit).

After thinking, Shadow hops on one of the motorbikes and rides off with it. The bikers come back and notice that Shadow stole one of the bikes. "Hey, that's my bike!" one of them screams.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In Eggman's train, Elise is sitting at a table, eating some toast and tea. She doesn't know why Eggman is taking her away in a train of all things, but she does have one guess: to get away from Sonic, the one person she needs the most. She hopes Sonic is on her way to save her.

Robot comes in and asks Elise, "Enjoying your food, princess?"

"Not really," answers the 17-year-old human. "Are you and that mad man making me anorexic?"

"Princess," Robot starts. "When the Flames of Disaster gets released, we'll all die either way."

This guy cannot be serious. That's okay; she'll ask for some more food. It _always_ works with her servants; so it'd better work on Robot. She takes a deep breath and asks him, "Do you have any food leftover that I can have?"

"Yes," answers Robot. "But unfortunately, the doctor got first dibs on the chicken salad from last night's dinner."

Oh come on! "So my kidnapper gets to eat last night's dinner, but all I get is toast?!" Elise hollers. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair," says Robot. "Look on the bright side: at least he's eating healthy."

True...but this still isn't fair. Why in this day in age do the innocent people get tortured for no reason, but the bad guys get rewarded doing their horrible deeds? That just doesn't make any sense to Elise.

The princess takes a deep breath and says, "I'll finish eating my toast."

"Good girl," Robot says as he leaves the room.

* * *

2:15 p.m.

Eggman is sitting at the front seat of the train. The overweight scientist is taking the princess away in the train because taking her in his Egg Carrier would be too obvious for Sonic to find. He doesn't know where he'll take Elise, but he hopes it's somewhere far and away from that pesky middle-schooler!

Robot comes in and says, "Hello doctor!"

"Hello Robot," Eggman says, eyes locked on the railroad tracks. "How's the princess behaving back there?"

"Horrible!" Robot starts complaining. "She thinks it's not fair that she isn't eating much."

"The princess sounds pretty selfish," adds Eggman. "Couldn't she see I'm on a diet?"

"Exactly!" Robot agrees. "We need to do something about her behavior."

Robot leaves the room as Eggman focuses on the railroad.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow are outside the moving train; Sonic running, and Shadow riding the motorcycle. Sonic looks over to his older ally and hollers, "Hey Shadow! Do you have any idea how we'll stop this train?!"

Shadow looks up and wonders if he can jump on top of the train. He then hollers back to Sonic, "I think so! You run ahead and find a dead end for the train! I'll hop onto the train and use Chaos Blast!"

"Okay!" Sonic screams, giving Shadow a thumbs up as the former runs off.

Shadow takes a deep breath, and leaps off of the motorcycle and onto the train. The motorcycle crashes into a big rock, causing it to fall apart. That's alright; all Shadow needs to do is use Chaos Blast at the right time.

And by the right time, he means right now, as the train is about to go under a bridge! Shadow takes out his green Chaos Emerald and shouts out, "Chaos...Blast!"

The blast makes a hole in the train, as Shadow falls into it. As he enters the train, he notices a tall female human (which Shadow can assume is the princess), looking scared. Shadow says to the girl, "Don't worry, I'm here to see Eggman."

"Okay," the princess says as Shadow leaves the room.

* * *

As Eggman is still controlling the train, Shadow uses his Chaos Blast to open the door. Eggman jumps in fear and screams, "Damn it, Sonic! You always foil my plans!"

He turns around and sees that it was Shadow who opened the door; not Sonic. Eggman calms down and says, "Oh, hi Shadow. You _had_ to make a hole in my train! You couldn't just turn the doorknob?!"

"First of all, I'm too cool to open a door normally," says Shadow. "And second of all, I'm here to get some answers out of you. Now tell me: who's Mephiles, and why are you trying to capture him?"

Eggman sighs and says, "If you want to learn more about Mephiles, you should find him yourself."

The villain stands up and turns his body away from Shadow. The ladder scratches his chin and thinks for a little bit. Didn't he already find Mephiles in the future? Is Eggman that lazy to find Mephiles himself? Oh right; he's too busy taking the princess away from Soleanna!

"I will give you a hint," Eggman begins. "It's all linked to the Soleanna Disaster ten years ago."

Ten years ago? Shadow does remember looking through Tails' printed papers of Soleanna. One part told about Solaris and its two halves: the strength being Iblis, and the mind being Mephiles. So Eggman's also doing research on the Solaris Project...

"The Solaris Project," Shadow finally says.

"Indeed," Eggman responds. "When you capture Mephiles-"

Eggman is interrupted when the train hits a boulder. He sighs and says to Shadow, "Hold that thought."

He looks over the big window on the front of the train and sees that it's in front of a boulder.

"What happened?" Shadow asks him.

And just like that, Eggman throws a tantrum and screams, "The train crashed into a stupid rock! I paid $900 for this train!"

Robot frantically comes in and shouts to Eggman, "Doctor, you're not going to believe this!"

"Ugh, what NOW?!" Eggman groans.

"The princess is missing," Robot answers.

Of course! Sonic must have saved her from the crash. It's so obvious! Eggman tells Robot, "Keep an eye on Shadow! I'll go fetch my Egg Mobile!"

The fat man walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile...

This mission was so easy for Sonic! All he had to do was crash the train, which was already given to him since a boulder was conveniently placed on the railroad, and get Elise out of Eggman's hair (which is ironic since Eggman doesn't have any hair in the first place)!

Right now he's outside the train, carrying Elise and running away from the situation. Elise is really happy to see Sonic. No more plain toast or Eggman's greed, she's just glad to see the blue hedgehog.

"I knew you'd return!" Elise cries (no tears involved, of course). "You had to!"

Sonic rolls his eyes at that comment and replies, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just hurry to Soleanna so Eggman won't kidnap you for the fourth time."

"You don't have to be so rude..." Elise says to herself, hurt by the 12-year-old's comment.

A greenish psychic spear flies towards Sonic, which he does dodge. As Sonic puts Elise down, he notices that Silver is in front of them. Seriously, was it necessary to attack the blue boy again?!

"You again?" Sonic says to Silver. "You know, it's bad enough you threw my friend out of a window, but was attacking me again needed?"

Silver scoffs and screams to the hedgehog, "This time, there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Trigger...must die!"

Elise kneels down to Sonic's level and whispers to him, "Let's just get out of here. I don't want to be here."

Sonic ignores the princess's advice and says, "No way! I can't turn down a fight. Now just stand back while I attack this moron!"

However, before Sonic gets a chance to attack Silver, the ladder uses a psychokinetic blast, knocking Sonic onto the grassy ground. Silver then traps Sonic in some kind of psychic shield to prevent him from escaping. As Elise is watching this, she backs away in fear, clasping her hands together.

"So how was your little walk, princess?" a voice asks from a distance.

To keep the repetitiveness going, Dr. Eggman's Egg Mobile grabs the screaming Elise and they fly off.

"Elise!" Sonic screams, seeing Elise fly away with Eggman.

"Don't even think about it!" Silver shouts as he holds Sonic harder in the psychic force.

The Egg Mobile flies over to Shadow and Robot, who are on top of a hill, and Eggman says to his sidekick, "Come on, Robot! We're going to Mexico!"

"Ole!" Robot cries out as he jumps onto the Egg Mobile, which takes off.

Shadow skates over to the area Eggman previously was, and he sees a white hedgehog holding Sonic in some kind of force field! Should Shadow do something? Even though he doesn't know enough about Sonic's story, he is very much aware that Sonic needs to rescue the princess.

"It's time to end this!" Silver screams, and just when he comes close to finishing off Sonic, a black hedgehog jumps out of nowhere in front of him!

No! Silver was so close to killing Sonic, and now this?! This is getting old! Silver shouts to the oldest hedgehog, "Mephiles! Why are getting in my way?! You're the one who wants me to kill this guy!"

The hedgehog gets up and introduces himself. "I'm Shadow, you idiot," he says. "Not Mephiles!"

Since Sonic broke free from Silver's force field (you can thank Shadow for that), he runs off hollering to Shadow, "Make sure you give that Silver guy a good beating!"

Shadow nods to Sonic as he and Silver prepare to fight.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 14! As I promised, this chapter was shorter than the previous one. In the next chapter, Shadow and Silver go back in time, and Sonic rescues Elise yet again and takes her out on another 'get together.' (Yeah, I know; this story is repetitive, but you know what? So is the game itself!)**

 **Anyways, make sure you give a good review to this story, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	15. Elise's Backstory

2:35 p.m.

Shadow and Silver are about ready to fight. Silver looks at his hands and sees that his psychokinesis is beginning to fade.

"NO!" the white hedgehog screams. "I can't lose my ESP now!"

Silver angrily raises his fist and screams, running up to Shadow, all ready to attack him. Shadow, however, brings out his green Chaos Emerald and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Silver slows down due to Chaos Control, and Shadow round-house kicks the hedgehog in the back of the head, knocking him down. That was way too easy!

"That was pretty damn easy," Shadow chuckles as Silver tries to get up. "I've fought some weak people in the past, but you...you're a joke!"

"My head..." Silver groans.

"Oh quit whining, you piece of trash!" Shadow raises his voice. "What was your deal trying to kill Sonic anyways?"

"I'm not telling you!" Silver screams. "And I'm definitely not giving up on this fight!"

Silver get up and screams in fury, taking his blue emerald out of his jean pocket and marching up to the black hedgehog. Shadow hold up his emerald and says, "Chaos..."

"Chaos..." Silver copies.

"...Control!" both hedgehogs yell out, holding the emeralds closer together. A space-time rift opens in front of them, and they jump away from it.

Shadow is shocked at Silver. "You just performed...Chaos Control," he comments to the yellow-eyed hedgehog. "But...but HOW?!"

"Anyone can use Chaos Control in the future," Silver casually answers. "Though I don't remember using it to open a portal."

Shadow turns to the space-time rift. He turns to Silver and asks again, "Why were you trying to kill Sonic? And why did you confuse me for Mephiles?"

"Mephiles sent me on a quest to kill the Iblis Trigger: otherwise known as Sonic!" Silver explains. "If Sonic dies, the future will become a better place!"

Shadow shakes his head in disappointment and tells the hedgehog, "Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future. He's trying to eliminate the past!"

Silver's eyes shrink and his expression becomes confused. Everyone he's met up until this point was right this whole time. He should've listened to them earlier. "W-what are you talking about?"

Shadow walks up to Silver and explains, "To discover what happened, we must see what took place ten years ago."

Ten years ago? What could have possibly happened then?

"Follow me if you want the truth," says Shadow. "You might be surprised who the real Iblis Trigger is."

As Shadow jumps into the portal, Silver just stands there, still unsure if he should take Shadow's advice. How can that guy know what happened ten years ago? Is Mephiles really trying to eliminate the past? Also, how can you wipe out the past? That's impossible! No one will remember anything if there's no past!

After a lot of thinking, Silver jumps into the portal, following the black hedgehog.

* * *

2:50 p.m.

The Egg Mobile is flying over the grassy hills. Elise is sitting in the back of the vehicle, wishing she wasn't here right now. She needs an escape plan. The Egg Mobile doesn't have any windows or doors, so the princess can jump out of here and find Sonic on her own.

Just as Elise stands up, Robot turns around and screams in horror, "Doctor, the princess is trying to escape!"

Eggman growls and turns around. "Sit down, you spoiled brat!" Eggman screams to the 17-year-old. "You have nowhere to go."

"I would rather die than be your prisoner again!" Elise speaks back to the villain.

Robot turns to Eggman, grabs onto his collar, and cries, "She's not thinking of committing suicide, is she?"

"I hope not!" replies Eggman. "And let go of my jacket! You're getting it all wrinkly!"

"Sorry," Robot says, letting go of his boss.

Eggman turns his attention to Elise and asks her, "So what are you going to do, princess? Do you plan to jump?"

Elise nods and answers, "Farewell." She leans back and falls off the Egg Mobile.

Eggman and Robot are stunned: she actually tried to kill herself! How are they complete their evil plans now?

As Elise is falling, Sonic is running towards her, not knowing the former is killing herself. He sees her falling anyways, and runs faster to save her in time. Elise ends up falling into the hedgehog's arms, happy to see him.

"Sonic!" she smiles as Sonic runs ahead, still carrying the princess.

Eggman growls and screams, "NO! We were gonna go see the Chichén Itzá together!" he turns to Robot and orders him, "Call the Egg Gunners! We have a hedgehog to kill and a princess to capture!"

* * *

Five minutes later...

As Sonic and Elise approach the entrance to the jungle, he puts her down and asks her, "What happened back there?"

Elise looks away with worry answering to him, "I'm tired of that man kidnapping me. I wanted to kill myself..." She tries to hold back tears. "I just had to get away."

"I understand," Sonic reassures the princess. "I would've done the same if I was in your position."

 _No I wouldn't!_ Sonic screams in his head, face-palming himself. _Why did I say that?!_

Luckily, Elise didn't read Sonic's mind. So she instead says to him, "Thanks for saving me again. I owe you a lot, Sonic."

Sonic blushes at Elise's comment, but then he some Egg Gunners heading towards them. The hedgehog turns to Elise and says, "Let's go into the jungle! The robots won't be able to find us in there!"

Elise nods in agreement as Sonic carries her into the jungle.

As a few minutes go by, Sonic and Elise are already deep into the jungle. Elise asks Sonic, "Is it okay if you put me down for a minute?"

"Sure," Sonic nods as he puts the princess down. He then notices Elise taking off her shoes and pantyhose. "What are you doing?" he asks, disturbed.

"Dr. Eggman put a tracking device in one of my shoes," answers the princess. "and I don't want my pantyhose to get dirty if I walk on the grass."

She throws her shoes and pantyhose into the swampy river. Sonic is in awe of the princess. She looks decent; her legs don't look like hot dogs! Her midnight blue toenails look really nice with her pale skin.

Elise notices the hedgehog blushing at her. She feels awkward and asks him, "Aren't you gonna carry me?"

"Yes!" Sonic smiles with glee as he picks her up, running forward.

The two minors go deeper into the forest and so far, none of Eggman's robots have been in sight.

"I think we lost them," says Elise, referring to the Egg Gunners.

"Good," Sonic replies, smiling. He then takes a right turn in the forest.

Elise, curious of the blue hedgehog, asks him, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," says Sonic.

They enter a lake surrounded by an open grassy field and numerous trees; one covered with tiny baby pink flowers. Sonic puts down Elise as she is in awe of this enchanted place.

"This is so beautiful!" Elise smiles. "I've never seen so many flowers before!"

"That's a tree Elise," Sonic corrects her.

 _Way to ruin the moment, me..._ Sonic unhappily says in his head.

"I've never seen that many flowers on a tree before!" Elise corrects herself. "How did you find this place?"

Sonic scratches the back of his head. "Let's just say I've done some research on Soleanna before I came here," he bashfully answers. "I read that not a lot of people come here much. Why is that?"

Elise sighs and explains to the hedgehog, "Believe it or not, lots of people came here all the time when I was little. I never came here myself, but my late mother would."

"Your mother came here too?" Sonic wonders. "Why about you and your dad?"

"My father was always watching over the kingdom," answers the princess. "while I would often play by myself or other family members across the world. The reason why no one enters the forest much anymore is because my mother died from an unknown disease from this very forest."

Sonic has no words to say. This is really sad!

"I was two years old," Elise continues. "so I didn't fully understand death very well. I learned about her death about three years later from my father."

"And how did that turn out?" Sonic asks, even though the answer is pretty obvious to him.

"I cried," explains the princess. "My father calmed me down, telling me strong princesses and queens don't cry. He was upset about her death as well. That's when my father needed help from Solaris: our sun god. He started doing illegal experiments on Solaris to control time. All he wanted was to see my mother again. Two years later, Solaris had enough of the experiments and broke into its two halves: one being the Flames of Disaster, and another being called Mephiles. We don't know much about Mephiles other than being trapped in a scepter, but I do know about the Flames of Disaster."

Sonic keeps listening to Elise, but he has thoughts running through his head. Shadow did mention a Mephiles, who Sonic knows very little about. Is he the Shadow look-alike who's missing a mouth? He also knows the Flames of Disaster: Iblis. He and his friends encountered the monster in the future.

"Right before my father passed away, he sealed the Flames of Disaster inside of me," Elise keeps talking. "I was unconscious, so I didn't know then. He told me that if I cried, the flames will be released, causing the entire world to end!"

How can Elise cope with something so dark? It must've taken years of intensive therapy for her to not cry!

Elise changes the subject asking, "Sonic?"

"Yeah?" he turns to Elise.

"Once you defeat Eggman, you'll leave, won't you?" she asks.

Sonic nods. "We leave Friday afternoon," he says. "My friends and I have school next week, after all."

"I understand," Elise responds. She takes a long look at the pink-petaled tree. "Though I have been frightened many times, I also enjoyed this adventure."

"Say what?" Sonic questions.

"I'm not kidding," Elise laughs, then states, "This adventure allowed me to be more than just a princess. It allowed me to be myself...a girl."

"It sounds like being a princess isn't easy for you," says Sonic. "I have a friend who's also a princess, and she hates it! In fact, last year she moved to my city and went to my old school like a normal person."

"I don't hate being a princess," Elise replies. "Although it isn't easy, it's also fun at the same time! I love this country! Everyone in the castle, the children, all my citizens really!"

"Even those terrible Soleanna guards?" Sonic asks the princess.

"I wouldn't say the guards are terrible," says Elise. "I make sure I give all my love and respect to the citizens. The same love my late mother and father gave me..."

The 17-year-old turns to Sonic and says to him, "I do my best to protect this city. I understand everything my parents said to me now."

Sonic nods in response while Elise keeps talking. "Sonic," she says. "When you go back home, remember this place."

"Definitely," Sonic responds, clenching his fist. He then sees Elise turn around, looking upset. "Elise?" he asks her.

"I'm fine," Elise answers while on the verge of tears. She can't cry now; this moment is too beautiful! She needs to feel happy and warm inside.

 _I mustn't cry,_ Elise says in her head. _I can't..._

The princess runs to Sonic, giving him a quick hug. "Elise," Sonic calms her down. "Smile."

Elise smiles, and Sonic asks her, "Do you want to go home?"

Yes! Of course she does! She needs a bath, she needs to be cleaned up, she's desperate to go home! She misses her servants, her guards, and all her citizens!

"I'd love to go home," she politely answers as Sonic begins to carry her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Back in the swampier part of the forest, the Egg Gunners pick up Elise's shoes and pantyhose left from the river. They bring them over to Eggman, who is standing on a log, along with Robot.

Eggman examines the princess's leftover clothes. "No wonder we couldn't find the princess!" he complains. "She took her shoes off!"

"It also seems she took off her pantyhose as well," Robot adds. "Do you think she's dead?"

"She's not dead, you idiot!" the doctor yells to his sidekick. "If the princess is dead, then the Flames of Disaster should be released by now."

As all the robots fly back into the Egg Mobile, Eggman thinks about the princess and where she and Sonic could be. They can't be anywhere in this forest/jungle area, so the hedgehog must've taken the princess back to Soleanna.

If that's the case, then Eggman needs to come up with a threat. Something that will not only put the princess in danger, but also put the entirety of Soleanna in danger as well! He has the perfect plan!

"Robot!" Eggman commands. "Take me back to the Egg Carrier! We need to kidnap the princess again!"

"Roger that, doctor!" Robot says as Eggman jumps into the Egg Mobile.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 15! This chapter had some sad moments from Elise (especially her parents), but at least Sonic was there to comfort her. Next chapter, Shadow and Silver arrive at the same time when Solaris splits into its two halves: Iblis and Mephiles.**

 **Remember to review this story/chapter, and I'll see you in Chapter 16!**


	16. Soleanna: Ten Years Ago

(Ten years ago in the past)

Saturday, September 21; 8:15 p.m.

Shadow and Silver jump out of the time portal into a long corridor. Silver looks around asking Shadow, "Where are we?"

"Soleanna: ten years ago," answers Shadow. The two hedgehogs walk through the hallway and stop at a large glass window. "As you can see," Shadow explains to Silver. "These scientists are working on the Solaris Project."

"What's that?" Silver wonders.

"The king, also known as the duke, wanted to work with Solaris so that he go back in time to see his late wife," says Shadow. "She died five years prior from an unknown disease."

"That's awful!" Silver cries. "So what does any of this have to do with Sonic?"

"Absolutely nothing," Shadow answers. "but this does show who the real Iblis Trigger is. Just watch."

In the other room, the Duke and scientists (who are wearing masks) are watching a cylinder filled with sparkling orange energy, which is supposed to be Solaris. One of the scientists says to the Duke, "Lord, it seems like Solaris doesn't want to work on this project anymore!"

"Really?" the Duke questions. The Duke is a tall human with gray hair, a gray mustache, and gray eyes. He is wearing a white fez on his head, a long white coat, and black boots. He might not look like a king, but his wisdom and mature personality fit the bill indeed.

"The level's not dropping!" another scientist yells out. "My lord, it's too late! We've got to take shelter!"

The Duke slams his hands on the table that's holding the cylinder and screams, "Why, Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice?!"

Just then, a little girl, around seven years old, runs up to the Duke and pleads to him, "Daddy, there's a monster under my bed! Can you get him away from me?"

The girl has red/light brown hair, big blue eyes, and is wearing light orange pajamas and matching slippers. Duke turns around and says to the girl, "Elise, go back to bed. I'll take care of the monster later."

"No!" Elise whines. "Do it now!"

The cylinder blows up as the Duke covers Elise from the explosion. Heck, the explosion was so large, it destroyed all the windows and knocked over the scientists.

"Duck!" Shadow screams.

"A duck?" Silver wonders. "Where?"

"Down, you idiot!" the black hedgehog screams as he pulls Silver down by the quills as the explosion demolishes their window.

After the explosion stops, Shadow and Silver look around and see that everyone in the room is either dead or unconscious. Shadow shakes the Duke to see if he's still alive.

"This guy has a pulse," says the 15-year-old.

"All the scientists seem to be dead," Silver says, who then notices Solaris splitting into two parts. He doesn't know what the black/purple particles on the floor are, but he's very familiar with the magma rock, which is turning into a medium-sized flame.

"Shadow, look!" Silver cries. Shadow sees the flame as Silver yells out, "That flame...is that Iblis?"

"Yes," answers Shadow as he sees the black blobs of goo crawling on the floor. "and that shadow is the original Mephiles."

"That's Mephiles?" Silver says. "He looks like slime!"

Iblis and Mephiles flee to different directions. Silver then screams to Shadow, "Dude, they're escaping! We need to do something!"

"Shut up, you moron!" Shadow yells to the white 12-year-old. "We could get in trouble for this."

The Duke wakes up, shakily saying to the hedgehogs, "You boys...aren't in trouble..."

Shadow and Silver exchange glances at each other. Silver then asks the oldish man, "What do you mean by that?"

"This...is all...(coughs)...my fault," says Duke. "I should've known earlier that Solaris wanted nothing to do with this project." He takes out a gray scepter and gives it to Shadow. "Seal the Mephiles with this..."

 _The_ Mephiles? Whatever... Shadow grabs the scepter and says to Silver, "I'll go after Mephiles."

Silver nods in response. "Then leave Iblis to me."

Shadow runs out of the room as Silver goes the other direction to stop Iblis. The Duke stands up and picks up an unconscious Elise off the floor. Eventually, Silver traps the flames with his psychokinesis.

He then notices the king, holding his daughter, walking up to him. "What are you doing?!" Silver shouts to him. "You have to leave!"

"This task is way too dangerous for you, young boy!" the Duke responds. "I have my duty."

Silver snickers. "Duty," he says under his breath.

Unfortunately, Duke heard Silver's comment. "It's not funny!" he screams to the hedgehog. "This living flame has been entrusted to the royal family!"

"Huh?" Silver says as the Duke approaches Iblis.

"The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done!" he explains to the preteen. "That must not happen."

Duke lays Elise on the alter and pulls a white Chaos Emerald from his pocket. He launches the emerald upward and takes a few steps back. "Eternal Sun!" he begins to pray. "The living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with a royal soul!"

The king lifts his hands upwards as Iblis vanishes into the emerald. The emerald injects Iblis as a beam of light into Elise. Silver stops using his psychokinesis and looks in wonder. Duke stumbles on the alter, catching his breath.

He turns to Silver and asks, "Can you hold my daughter...? I'm too weak..."

Silver picks up Elise, almost dropping her! "She's so heavy!" he whispers loudly.

"I'm sorry," says Duke. "She has a tendency to get into the cookies during breakfast. Anyways, can you take her to a safe place?"

"Sure," Silver awkwardly says.

Duke weakly kneels down to Elise's level and strokes her head. "That's a good girl, Elise," he says to her. "Remember: be brave. Don't cry...no matter what happens. Otherwise you tears will call forth the flames inside you. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens...and live...happily..."

He falls onto the floor, dying. Silver takes a long look at the Duke's dead body. This poor girl in his arms will be upset about this. How she doesn't cry over this is mind-blowing to Silver! How did she cope with something like this? If she cried or died at some point later in her life, then Iblis must've been released. Oh wait! Silver finally understands: Princess Elise was the Iblis Trigger this whole time! It all makes sense.

* * *

Meanwhile...

As Silver is taking care of Iblis, Shadow is in a different part of the base going after Mephiles. Shadow gets out his Chaos Emerald and says, "Chaos Control!"

Mephiles 'sees' this situation unfold. "What...stop!"

Shadow takes out the Scepter of Darkness, which somehow floats in the air in front of him.

"Who...who are you?!" Mephiles wants to know.

"I'm Shadow," answers the black hedgehog. "Shadow Perez-Rodriguez."

As the purple blob begins to get sucked into the scepter, Mephiles says, "Shadow...you face...your form! I will remember...your death...certain...you...will die!"

After Mephiles gets sucked into the scepter, it falls onto the floor. Shadow picks up the scepter and says to himself, "I wonder how Silver's doing..."

* * *

8:40 p.m.

Silver is outside the castle, still holding the unconscious princess. Shadow walks by with the scepter and asks, "Now you understand the full story?"

"Yes," Silver nods. "Did you seal Mephiles?"

"Of course I did," answers Shadow. "I'm the coolest."

"Narcissist much?" Silver rolls his eyes as he lays Elise near a tree. Shadow then sets the scepter next to her. Silver turns to the high-schooler and asks, "You're just gonna leave it behind? What if she plays with it?"

"Mephiles' fate will be the same no matter where it is," says Shadow. "And tell that girl to not even touch that scepter."

"Okay," says Silver. "but I just want to say a few things to her."

"Make it quick," Shadow groans. "We need to go home soon."

Silver kneels down in front of Elise and says, "So...Princess... This is so awkward... I'm sorry your dad passed away...he wanted to let you know... When you wake up, don't cry...because if you do, we all die, and you don't want that, do you? We all want you to grow up to become the strong queen I know you'll be."

"Are you done yet?" asks Shadow.

"Not yet," answers Silver. "We need to get her some flowers."

"Who said we needed to get her flowers?" Shadow says. "We don't have time for that."

"I was just trying to be nice," Silver mutters under his breath.

Shadow gets out his green emerald, while Silver gets out his blue one. They both hold their emeralds aloft and shout, "Chaos Control!"

The space-time rift opens up, with Shadow jumping into it. Silver takes another look at Elise, who's starting to move around.

"Daddy..." the seven-year-old mumbles.

"Daddy's no longer with you," Silver says as he walks over to her. He then puts his emerald in her hand. "Here. Just see this emerald as a lucky charm. Hopefully, it will help you a lot better that it helped me."

The white hedgehog jumps into the space-time rift. Elise opens her eyes, beginning to wake up. Who was that guy talking to her? And why was he here?

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 16! What did you think of this chapter? I thought it was interesting, and hopefully the next chapter will be as well. In that chapter, Silver reunites with Blaze, Team Dark finds Mephiles, and Dr. Eggman threatens Princess Elise.**

 **As always, remember to review, and I'll see you in Chapter 17!**


	17. Threats and Confessions

(Ten years later, present time)

Monday, November 13; 3:40 p.m.

Back in the present, all the citizens of Soleanna seem to be happy. They had just learned that Princess Elise has returned home after being kidnapped several times. So yeah...things are starting to go back to normal.

"Alright kid," a Soleanna guard says to a boy, about eight years old. "Am I the captain?"

Well... Almost normal.

"Dude, no one cares!" a 12-year-old girl says to the guard.

Just then, a big shadow appears above the humans. The eight-year-old points to the shadow. "Woah, a spaceship!"

Robot comes by and says to the boy, "That's not a spaceship, you dense little kid! Dr. Eggman has an important announcement to make."

Turns out the "spaceship" is the Egg Carrier. In the ship, Eggman speaks into an intercom. "Princess Elise...ruler of Soleanna," he begins. "By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions."

The citizens begin to freak out. What's this mad man going to do?

"Meet me at my Egg Carrier at the specified time, which is 4:00 today," Eggman commands. "Failure to do so on time, will result in leaving this city in nothing but ashes! Make sure you go alone and have a nice day."

After he finishes his announcement, Eggman leans back in his chair and says to himself, "I love this job."

Back outside, all the citizens react in many different ways. Some huddle and conversate, others run around and scream in horror. Amy sees this go on, and runs back to the Soleanna Memorial Hospital, where Knuckles is healing.

Elise stands outside in the balcony outside her castle, watching the city. Now that she's returned home, she managed to get herself all cleaned up. Her hair is shiny (from her shower) and neatly brushed, and she is wearing a completely different outfit: a pastel blue dress stopping at her knees, along with some matching short gloves and some strappy silver heels.

"Miss Elise!" a lady-in waiting says to her. "You're not actually going there, are you?"

"I cannot allow that man to destroy this city," the princess says.

She turns around to leave, only for another lady-in waiting to say, "Miss Elise!"

"It is my duty as Princess of Soleanna to go."

"But he's gonna hurt you!" cries the lady-in waiting.

"It doesn't matter," Elise says. "I don't have a choice."

She leaves the castle, and the two women huddle together, worried about their princess.

* * *

At the hospital...

Amy enters the lobby and see Tails and Blaze sitting down. She runs over to them screaming, "Guys, guys, guys!"

"What is it, Amy?" asks Tails.

"Eggman came by and is kidnapping Elise again!" Amy explains. "He says he'll put this whole city in danger if she doesn't go to him."

"That's terrible!" Tails cries.

"What's so special about the princess, anyways?" Blaze wants to know.

"Eggman needs her to revive the Flames of Disaster," Tails explains. "otherwise known as Iblis."

Iblis? He means Elise was the Iblis Trigger this whole time? Of course Sonic wasn't, but Blaze didn't know Elise was the real Iblis Trigger! She needs to tell Silver about this!

"I'll be right back!" Blaze cries as she runs out of the building.

Just as she steps foot out of the hospital, a portal opens up, dropping Silver.

"Blaze!" Silver says, happy to see his ally.

"Hey Silver," says Blaze. "Where were you?"

"Ten years in the past," answers Silver. "You were right. Sonic's not the Iblis Trigger."

Blaze pretends to act surprised. "WHAAAAT?! No way!" she shrieks. "I had no idea!"

"Will you stop?" Silver frowns at the cat. "I'm not in the mood for you to make fun of me."

"Okay," Blaze sighs. "Did you find out who the real Iblis Trigger is?"

"Yeah," says Silver. "Princess Elise."

Blaze nods. "I just learned that as well," she says.

The two preteens hear some citizens talking. Silver turns to Blaze asking, "What's everyone talking about?"

"Eggman threatened the princess to meet him on his ship," explains the feline. "or else he'll put all of Soleanna in danger."

No way! "What if his ultimate objective was to release Iblis?!" Silver worries. "Where's Sonic?"

"He went on his afternoon jog," says Blaze.

Afternoon jog? For a hedgehog who runs insanely fast? Whatever...

* * *

Meanwhile...

In another part of Soleanna, Shadow jumps out of the time portal. He sees Rouge flying over to him.

"Rouge!" he calls out to her.

"Hey Shadow," says Rouge. "I noticed you came out of a time portal. What did you find?"

"It's a long story," Shadow answers, unsure if he should mention Silver at all to her. "I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Can you access GUN's database?"

"What for?" Rouge wants to know.

"Find out what materials the Scepter of Darkness was made out of," Shadow orders her.

Rouge groans in complaint. "Can't you do it yourself?" she whines. "Why do I have to do all the work?"

Shadow responds by walking away from the albino bat. There's no way he's listening to her groan like that. Besides, he suffered enough from Silver's stupidity; does he really need to deal with Rouge's bratty-ness?!

As Shadow keeps walking, his watch beeps. He clicks on his watch and hears Commander Tower's voice. " _Agent Shadow,_ " the commander begins. " _E-123 Omega has found Mephiles._ "

"Where was he?" Shadow asks, referring to Mephiles.

" _He's at Wave Ocean_ ," Tower answers.

Shadow nods in response and asks the commander, "I have something to ask: Do you still have information on the Scepter of Darkness?"

" _We don't have much since Rouge broke it,_ " answers the human. " _but we have some info on what the scepter is made out of._ "

"That's perfect!" Shadow smiles. "Give that information to Rouge. I'm gonna go find Omega."

He hangs up and skates across the city.

* * *

4:00 p.m.

At Wave Ocean, Omega is shooting the crystalline Mephiles with limited success. The robot had been fighting Mephiles all afternoon, and he's almost out of bullets.

"Just give up, robot!" Mephiles says to Omega. "This only proves you were created to stop Shadow."

Omega stops shooting. "What?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know," Mephiles explains. "In the future, you lock up Shadow for being too powerful! You may have been created by humanity, but what you do to Shadow in the future -"

Having heard enough of the hedgehog's nonsense, Omega transforms his hands into gating guns and shoots Mephiles, disappearing in a puff of smoke and laughing maniacally.

Shadow skates over to the robot, wondering what happened. "Where's Mephiles?" he asks.

"He...disappeared," Omega slowly answers. He looks over to his black friend and says, "Shadow... Mephiles says...I...seal you...in the future."

"Don't listen to Mephiles," Shadow replies. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Rouge, holding a couple of Starbucks lattes, flies over to her teammates. "Alright boys," she says. "I just found out what the scepter is made out of."

She gives Shadow a latte, the ladder asking, "Why do you have lattes? It's almost evening."

"Because we could be up all night looking for Mephiles!" Rouge answers with determination. "The sooner we find that creep, the faster we get our mission over-with!"

"That's smart thinking," Shadow comments, then looks down to the sand.

Rouge sees that Shadow is upset. To get an answer, she asks him, "What happened?"

Shadow looks up to the 14-year-old and responds, "Mephiles told Omega that he locks me up in prison."

"You mean...Omega locks you up...?" Rouge questions, confused.

"Yes..." Omega answers. "In the future...when something...or someone...is seen as too powerful...it is seen as...a threat. Then...the world...becomes its enemy."

"That's so unfair!" Rouge yells to the robot. "Shadow's always here to defend the world!"

"Yeah!" Shadow adds. "How do you know this information, anyways?"

"I am a robot," answers Omega. "I...just naturally...know things."

Shadow begins to walk away, but Rouge stops him. "Shadow," she begins to say. "Even if everyone might be against you, I'll always stand by your side no matter what."

"Thanks," says Shadow, then turns to Omega. "You're still on our team, buddy. Just don't turn against me."

"Don't...worry," Omega replies. "I'll stay by your side...too."

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 17! Next chapter, Eggman tells Elise more about his plan, while Silver and Blaze team up with Sonic.**

 **Remember to review, and I'll see you in Chapter 18!**


	18. Circumstances Have Changed

4:30 p.m.

"You've wasted so much of my time," Eggman scolds Elise, who is sitting in a chair.

Right now, the two humans are in the Egg Carrier, going back to White Acropolis. The ship needs more fuel to get away from Sonic, and Robot is adding more machines just in case the hedgehog shows up.

"I was only gone for an hour," Elise responds to the scientist.

"Don't talk back to me, young lady!" he screams to her. "If you had cooperated with me earlier, I wouldn't have to do this."

"Just what exactly are you trying to do, you sick man?" Elise wants to know. "Why do you wish to revive the Flames of Disaster?"

"Because Solaris's secrets are its eternal flames," answers Eggman. "His power can change and possibly manipulate time itself!"

Elise is confused. "You wish...to rule over...time?"

"Yes," Eggman nods. "From the past all the way to the future! The secret remains in you, princess. Once I have all the Chaos Emeralds, the fate of the world will change."

"I just have one question," the princess begins. "What do you plan to do to me once you take over the world?"

Eggman stops and thinks. He never actually thought of that. The Flames of Disaster will be released, and everyone will die anyways; so it's pointless to do any further damage to Elise.

"Uh... I didn't think that one through actually," Eggman says, looking down to the floor. "How about this: once I take over the world, I'll take you to dinner to any restaurant of your choice."

"That sounds promising," Elise comments, smiling. "I've been wanting to eat at a real restaurant since I was little!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

On his afternoon 'jog', Sonic is running through the plains as suddenly, a dozen Egg Gunners block his path. Sonic halts to a stop and is ready to attack, but then Silver appears.

Oh great! First he finds out that Elise voluntarily goes to Eggman and now this?! What's this kid's deal?!

Actually, Silver pushes the robots away with his telekinetic powers. That's completely different for Sonic.

"Dude... Did you just save me?" Sonic questions.

"Yep!" Silver proudly answers. "I'm sorry I accused you for being the Iblis Trigger."

"You better be!" Sonic says, ready to beat up the hedgehog. "Let's make this fight quick, because I'm on my way to rescue the princess, and you better not ruin this for me!"

"Silver's not here to fight you," a voice is heard from behind.

Sonic turns around and sees Blaze walking up to him. "Blaze?! What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you," Blaze answers.

"You guys want to help?" Sonic wonders. But why? Silver tried to kill him twice! And now he wants to help? And Blaze is with him? What's going on here?

"Of course!" Silver answers. "Circumstances have changed."

"Before you react, we need to tell you something," Blaze begins.

"Really?" Sonic wonders. "I hope it's not offensive."

"It turns out Elise is the real Iblis Trigger," the feline says.

"Yeah...I kinda figured that out myself," Sonic replies, scratching the back of his head. "You're not gonna kill her, are you?"

"No!" Silver assures him. "We really want to help you!"

"And like Silver said," Blaze speaks. "he's really sorry for trying to kill you. We just didn't listen to the right person."

 _No duh!_ Sonic says in his head. Should he really let Blaze and the idiot boy (who tried to kill him) help him? Sonic guesses he could use some help. "Alright," Sonic finally says. "You two can help."

He turns to Silver and says, "But no funny business!"

"Don't worry," says Silver. "I won't do anything funny."

 _That's not what I meant by funny business, but okay._ Sonic says in his head as he, Silver, and Blaze enter the plains of Kingdom Valley.

* * *

5:30 p.m.

Back in the Soleanna Memorial Hospital, Amy, Steve, and Tails are visiting Knuckles for the last time before he checks out tomorrow.

"It's too bad Sonic couldn't come," Amy says with sorrow.

Sonic was only able to visit Knuckles once, and that was when he returned Elise back to her castle. His other friends, however, got to visit the echidna numerous times. Yes, the Soleanna doctors and nurses were that nice to let them see how their friend was doing.

"I know," says Knuckles, laying on a bed with a cast on his left hand. "It's like he doesn't care how I'm doing. All he thinks about is the princess."

"Knuckles, don't assume that," says Steve. "Just remember that Sonic is doing a good deed for this city."

"Yeah," Knuckles replies with sarcasm. "I'll make sure to remember that my best friend is rescuing the city's princess for the fifth time in a spam of _three days_!"

Tails pitches in and says to the echidna, "Technically, it's been two and a half days..."

"Shut up, nerd!" Knuckles' voice grows louder. "I'm in a lot of pain right now, and I'm not in the mood to raise my voice!"

Tails' eyes shrink after Knuckles' outburst. The young fox then says, "Okay...sheesh. Just calm down."

Just then, a human doctor comes in and says, "Mr. Prower's and Miss Rose, you three are welcome to leave the room. The patient needs to rest."

Steve, Tails, and Amy leave the room. Hopefully tomorrow goes well. After all, Knuckles should be released from the hospital, and Sonic should come back with Elise. But right now, the three can only hope and pray that everyone will be okay.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 18! Sorry this was so short. These next few chapters will be short as well. For the next one, the Egg Carrier malfunctions, and Team Dark continue their quest on finding Mephiles.**

 **Remember to review, and I'll see you in Chapter 19.**


	19. Back in Time

Tuesday, November 14; 4:50 a.m.

Several hours have gone by. The Egg Carrier has been flying over Kingdom Valley, and right now, things aren't looking too good. An alarm is going off, and Elise wakes right up in her chair. Eggman and Robot come in the room. Robot checks on the princess, while Eggman checks his computer.

"What's going on?" Elise asks.

"None of your business!" Eggman answers loudly.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Robt questions his boss.

"It seems the engines are malfunctioning!" Eggman explains, frantically typing on his keyboard.

Elise gives Eggman a mad look. He'll answer to Robot, but not her?! Come on! "What do you think happened?" she wants to know.

"I have no idea!" the doctor answers. "I think we put too much fuel in the Egg Carrier back in White Acropolis!"

He then sees a cliff nearby. Eggman tries to steer the ship, but it's not working! "No!" he screams. "We're about to crash!"

"What do we do, doctor?!" Robot panics.

Eggman answers the robot by running to a different room, grabbing the Egg Mobile. As he and Robot get in the vehicle, Elise walks in and screams, "What about me?!"

"Uh... Sorry princess," Eggman says. "but you're on your own!"

"Too-da-loo!" Robot waves good-bye to Elise as he and Eggman escape the malfunctioning Egg Carrier.

Great. Now that those two left, Elise has nowhere else to go. Guess she's just gonna end up dying alone...

* * *

Outside the aircraft, it seems to be set on fire on the back. Eggman flies by Sonic, Silver, and Blaze (who have just arrived) and cackles in an annoying way. Sonic wonders why Eggman and Robot are going the opposite direction until he sees the Egg Carrier in flames. What happened to the ship? He then remembers something from Crisis City: Elise dies in a fiery explosion! Eggman's battleship crashes and explodes!

And in the nick of time, the Egg Carrier crashes into the mountain, exploding. They were too late. The princess is dead. And Eggman and Robot escaped.

"ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!" Sonic cries for the deceased princess.

The blue hedgehog falls to his knees, slamming his fists to the ground. Silver and Blaze mourn over the princess's death as well. Chasing the Egg Carrier on foot was a bad idea... What were they thinking?!

"Wait..." says Silver. "There's still a way to change this."

Sonic gets up and angrily asks him, "Oh let me guess: does it involve unicorns?!"

"Why are you blaming me for this?" Silver asks.

"Because if you didn't tag along with me, I would've saved the princess just fine!" Sonic screams.

"I was just trying to help!" the white 12-year-old defends himself.

Blaze barges in the argument and screams, "Guys, stop! Fighting won't solve anything! You're just making the situation worse."

She turns to Sonic and says, "All Silver was doing was making up for his mistakes."

 _Yeah,_ Sonic sarcastically says in his head. _Sure he was!_

"He didn't mean to let Elise die," she says. "I'm sure the Egg Carrier malfunctioning was just an accident."

She then turns to Silver and asks him, "How are we going to change this?"

Silver then answers, "I was gonna say... If we travel back to an earlier point in time, we might be able to save her."

Did this guy just say something smart? Sonic is amazed. "You...you actually came up with a decent idea."

"Really?" Silver smiles.

"Yeah," Sonic answers.

He gets out his cyan blue emerald, while Silver gets out his...uh, silver emerald. They hold the emeralds together and shout, "Chaos Control!"

A space-time rift opens, and Sonic gives Silver his Chaos Emerald.

"Sonic, why did you give me your emerald?" Silver asks him.

"Yeah," Blaze wants to know. "You have an infinite amount of chances to save her, you know."

"Don't worry," says Sonic. "I can handle this myself. Besides, don't you two have to fight Iblis in the future?"

Silver's mouth drops open. How did Sonic know that?! Getting that out of the way, he answers, "Yeah..."

"I'll make sure to change Elise's fate," says Sonic. "And saving her should change your fate, too Silver."

"It'd better!" Silver responds. "I've been fighting Iblis for nearly half my life!"

"He's not wrong," Blaze adds.

"Thanks you guys," Sonic says. "for trying to help me."

"You're welcome," says Blaze.

"And make sure you save the princess!" Silver replies to the hedgehog.

"I will," Sonic answers as he jumps into the portal. As Silver and Blaze jump into the portal as well, a large amount of flames shoots up from the Egg Carrier, indicating that Iblis has been released from Elise's dead body.

* * *

Monday, November 13; 5:50 p.m.

Sonic jumps out of the time portal, and as he does, he looks at a clock on a tall building.

5:50. Not too bad. He runs over to the hotel, hoping he will get some answers from Tails.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Team Dark are at the peak in Dusty Desert. Now that they have a new Scepter of Darkness, made by Soleanna's archaeologist, and some lattes, they have everything they need in order to find Mephiles.

"It seems Mephiles is heading for those ruins," Rouge says, pointing to some ruins up ahead.

"Thanks for the observation, Captain Obvious," Shadow comments to her with sarcasm. "I totally didn't see him."

"Are you sure?" Rouge asks him. "Because no other being is made out of black blobs of goo and is missing a mouth."

"I was being sarcastic," the black hedgehog says.

Omega senses something up ahead. "Guys...There is...a...Chaos Emerald...up ahead," he says.

"We need to get that emerald before Mephiles does!" Rouge cries as she and the rest of the team head to the ruins.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 19! Again, another short chapter (at least 1,000 words at this point). Here's what's happening in the next few chapters: Sonic officially saves Elise, Team Dark fight off Mephiles, and Silver and Blaze fight off Iblis's final form. The next chapter will be focusing on Sonic's last part.**

 **I want you all to go down in the review section and tell me your favorite character/part of this story up until this point. Remember, I want _positive_ reviews! I will see you in Chapter 20!**


	20. Sonic Officially Rescues Elise

6:00 p.m.

Sonic enters the hotel, seeing that Tails and Steve are reading in bed. Amy can be heard in the shower.

"Sonic, you came," says Steve. "Did you save the princess?"

"No," he answers. "She's still with Eggman."

"What do you mean?" the grown fox asks.

Sonic sits on the bed and says to the foxes, "Tomorrow, very early in the morning, Eggman's battleship explodes. The princess dies in there."

"That's awful!" Tails cries as he puts his book.

"I know," Sonic explains. "The reason I'm telling you guys this because I need to get to the Egg Carrier quicker. I only have one chance at this. If we don't take this chance, the princess dies, and Iblis will be released; which means we're all gonna die!"

"Sonic, calm down!" Steve says, putting his hands on the hedgehog's shoulders. "Normally, I would say no, but since this important to you, I'll let you go."

"Yes!" Sonic cheers.

"But on one condition," Steve says. "I'm coming with you."

"Aw!" Sonic whines.

"You're 12 years old," the fox replies. "I don't think the guards will let you find Eggman by yourself at 6:00 at night."

* * *

6:15 p.m.

Sonic and Steve are outside the hotel, as they see a Soleanna guard looking around with a pair of binoculars. The two animals run over to the guard, with Steve saying to him, "Hey buddy! We need your help."

The guard puts his binoculars down and asks in an annoyed tone, "What is it?"

"Have you seen the Egg Carrier close by?" Sonic asks.

"I think so," answers the guard. "I should find it with my trusty binoculars."

He gets out his binoculars and looks around. He then sees the Egg Carrier heading east. "Aha!" he says. "It seems Dr. Eggman is heading to White Acropolis."

Perfect! Eggman's base is there, which means Sonic should get there in about an hour. "Thanks!" Sonic says to the guard.

"But since the seaport is closed," the guard begins to ask. "how about I take you there in my helicopter?"

"Sweet!" Sonic happily shouts. "Thanks man!"

* * *

7:00 p.m.

After Sonic got dropped off from the helicopter, he finds Eggman's base. He sees several Egg Gunners patrolling the area. How is he going to get past all those robots?

Just then, Eggman's voice is heard from the intercom. "Just a reminder: everyone needs to board the Egg Carrier by 8:30 p.m. Anyone patrolling outdoors needs to be inside by 8:15," he explains. "I have just planted a bomb in the center of the base. If you do not show up in the Egg Carrier by 8:35, this base will explode; and that means bye-bye, whoever dies here! Have a good evening."

Eggman is messed up in the head! He's willing to leave anyone who dies here?

Whatever... A couple Egg Gunners spot Sonic and begin shooting him. Sonic spindashes his way from the robots.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the Egg Carrier, Eggman is showing Elise some pictures of himself. The current picture shows Eggman, about 20 years younger, receiving his mechanics degree.

"This is me getting my mechanics degree when I was in college!" Eggman says to the princess, who clearly isn't interested. "That's also where I invented Robot."

"I see..." Elise mutters as she tries to follow along.

"Too bad he's such a snob!" Eggman complains. "He thinks he's so much smarter than me!"

Elise hesitantly speaks up, "Well... Maybe it's because he is smarter than you..."

Offended, Eggman gasps and slaps the princess across the face.

"OW!" she screams as she puts her hand over her bruised cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Eggman shouts at her. "I have an I.Q. of 300! Nobody's smarter than me!"

* * *

7:20 p.m.

Now that Sonic is in the base, he sees more robots coming his way.

"More robots?" he smirks. "Bring it on!"

The Egg Gunners shoot Sonic, only for the ladder to homing attack them.

"Ha!" Sonic says, landing on his feet. "That was too easy."

He then runs off to a different direction.

* * *

Back to Eggman...

Eggman is still showing Elise more pictures of himself. This one being of him posing in some weird bathing suit-thing, seductively.

"This is me at the beach," the middle-aged man says. "Do I look sexy or what?"

"MY EYES!" Elise screeches, covering her eyes in horror.

"What? You can't keep your eyes on that hot bod?" Eggman brags to her.

No, you idiot! How is a weird prison/candy cane themed bathing suit attractive, anyways?!

* * *

One hour later...

As the Egg Gunners board the Egg Carrier, Sonic runs across a bridge above the aircraft.

"...98, 99...100!" Eggman finishes counting the robots. "Alright, that's everybody! Anyone missing will be blown up in the base!"

The doctor walks inside the ship, the ladder closing. Sonic stands on the bridge, wondering what he should do next.

" **Thrust increasing** ," a robotic computer from the Egg Carrier says. " **Engine output at maximum**."

"Aw crap!" Sonic cries as he begins running again. He needs to catch the Egg Carrier or else the princess dies!

" **Gate open. Lifting off.** "

Just as the Egg Carrier begins to move, Sonic jumps off the bridge and onto the ships thin metal tail. The ships leaves the base, the ladder exploding because of the bomb.

Phew! That was way too close! Sonic thought he could've died for sure, and that wouldn't be good. The hedgehog walks on the tail and sees a closed door right in front of him.

Alright... Now he needs a way to get inside. And in the nick of time, an Egg Gunner exits from the aircraft, who unfortunately fall off the ship. That robot will not be missed.

Seeing that the door is unlocked, Sonic runs inside and sees that the room is dark. He walks around, noticing lots of different robots and machines. One in particular is red, and looks like some type of bird.

He figures Eggman might use one of these things if he finds him, so Sonic comes up with the bright idea of removing a small part from the middle. The 12-year-old has heard removing a middle part of a robot might end up breaking apart eventually.

But suddenly, another robot comes by and whacks Sonic's head with a hammer, knocking him out. The robot drags him out of the room and puts him in a closet. The door closes, leaving the unconscious hedgehog behind.

* * *

4:50 a.m.

RING! RING! RING! An alarm goes off in the Egg Carrier, and Sonic sniffs some really bad smoke from this very closet, causing him to wake up.

The hedgehog looks around and asks himself, "How did I get in here?"

He keeps breathing in the toxic smoke, and he immediately covers his nose! Man, that stinks! He then realizes something: the Egg Carrier is malfunctioning! That's why there's smoke and the alarm going off! But how's Sonic going to get out of here?

After coming up with a plan, Sonic kicks the door down and runs up ahead in the hallway. He then hears some voices at the front.

 _"I think we put too much fuel in the Egg Carrier back in White Acropolis!"_

That must be Eggman! Sonic runs up to the door to get a better listen.

 _"No!"_ Eggman screams. _"We're about to crash!"_

 _"What do we do, doctor?"_ Robot asks.

Sonic kicks the door down, and will you look at that: Princess Elise is here too.

"Playtime's over, Eggman!" Sonic says.

Elise smiles as she sees the hedgehog. "Sonic!" she screams, running to his side.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Eggman hollers at Sonic.

"I have my ways," he answers.

Eggman turns to Robot and yells, "Get the Egg Wyvern! I have a bone to pick with this hedgehog!"

Robot nods as he runs out of the room.

"You know," Sonic begins. "it's kinda pointless to battle me when this ship is about to crash."

"SO THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Eggman screams, then turns around, seeing a mountain up ahead. So it's true... The fat doctor throws a temper tantrum and growls in frustration.

"NOOOOO!" he screams. "HOW WILL I REVIVE THE FLAMES OF DISASTER NOW?!"

Robot comes in and says to Eggman, "I hate to say this, but it seems the Egg Wyvern is destroyed..."

"Never mind about the Egg Wyvern!" Eggman screams. "We're gonna escape!"

"Escape?" Robot wonders.

"Our ship is about to crash!" Eggman says as he and Robot get in the Egg Mobile. "We'll let those two lovebirds die together!"

Lovebirds? Is that what Eggman sees Sonic and Elise as? Whatever...

The villains leave the almost destroyed battleship, and Sonic picks up Elise, wondering what's gonna happen between these two.

"Sonic," Elise worries. "we can't just die here."

"I know," says Sonic. "I'll think of something."

A front section of the Egg Carrier explodes, making Sonic jump and Elise scream. There's only one way to escape this madness.

"Hold on tight," Sonic orders Elise. "We're jumping out of here!"

Elise clutches onto Sonic as he jumps out of the Egg Carrier. Thankfully, he lands on a wing of the ship. He sees that they're getting closer to the cliff of the mountain.

Sonic turns to Elise asking her, "You ready?!"

"Ready!" Elise answers in fear, yet determined at the same time.

Sonic jumps over to the cliff, only to find out these two are falling. The Egg Carrier crashes into the mountain and explodes, launching Sonic and Elise up to the top of the mountain and roll along the grass.

Sonic gets up just fine, but Elise on the other hand... She's still laying on the ground, eyes closed.

"Elise?" he asks, walking over to her. Oh no... Is she dead?

The princess opens her eyes, and Sonic lends his hand for her to sit up. Elise sits up, and the two start laughing after that wild adventure they just had. Sonic turns to the princess, who is actually smiling!

"Nice smile!" Sonic compliments her.

"Thank you!" Elise responds.

The two minors sit on the grass and watch the sun rise, wondering what today has in store for them.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 20! Just a reminder: I will be busy for the remainder of the week, as I have prom this Saturday night. I also want to focus on other things (such as fanart for Instagram) as well.**

 **So expect the next chapter to come out at least next week, which will involve Shadow's last part to his story. Please review this story (what is your favorite part/character so far) and I'll see you in Chapter 21!**


	21. Update (Finally!)

**...I know... I know. I've been gone for quite a while now. And I'll bet you're expecting a new chapter. But here's the thing... I will no longer write stories on this site.**

 **No, I didn't get banned from writing (and even if I did, I wouldn't be writing this). Back in May, when I was writing a new chapter for this story, I hit writer's block. Even when trying to write new stories, I just didn't feel motivated.**

 **Since then, I went on to do other things. I'll still read other people's stories on here, so I won't be totally dead. But in the meantime, I'm moving this story over to Wattpad (I'm still not sure about my other stories), tweaking some lines and fixing spelling and grammar errors.**

 **If you want to check out my Wattpad account, you totally can. My account name on that site is Lil' Miss Different. I want to thank you all for reading this story (even though it's not finished), and giving me praise and criticism (even if it comes out negative).**

 **Leave a review, positive only, and farewell.**


End file.
